disgregar
by kerolunatica
Summary: Sólo un pequeño fic de lo que pudo haber sucedido antes de la separación de 7, 3 y4 de los demás y los factores que propiciaron a que esto sucediera, nota:esto obviamente no es parte de la película. jaja. Rated T por seguridad.
1. Debajo del casco

El cielo había sido pintado de un color café grisáceo, el aire se hallaba contaminado con gas venenosos y lo único que se podía escuchar, era el grito de los luchadores que aún peleaban por la resistencia, el sonido de las bombas venenosas cayendo, y lo que más les aterraba a todos… el eco metálico de las máquinas que con sus pasos lentos pero firmes, poco a poco se acercaban al centro de la ciudad.

No muy lejos de aquel desastre, un pequeño grupo de ocho muñecos de tela, avanzaba cautelosamente protegidos debajo de lo que al parecer era un viejo y maltratado casco militar.

Todos se detuvieron un momento, hasta que se escuchó la voz de uno de ellos-"por aquí"- se oyó decir al más viejo de todos y así continuaron su camino, avanzando, hasta que se toparon con una reja oxidada rodeada por un muro, el cual, en su mayoría estaba destruido.

Los muñecos lograron entrar y se encontraron con los restos de lo que al parecer había sido un jardín, en el centro de éste, se hallaba un edificio que con sus altas estructuras y ventanas aún intactas se apreciaba como un lugar seguro que no había sufrido efecto alguno de la batalla, a excepción del gas venenoso.

-aquí estaremos a salvo- dijo de nuevo el líder.

Nadie quiso contradecir esa idea, así que siguieron avanzando por un sendero que los conduciría hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

Todos avanzaban a paso lento y en silencio, hasta que se escuchó un quejido proveniente del quinto muñeco, instantáneamente todos se detuvieron volteando a ver de dónde procedía, 7 y 2 se miraron para después volver a ver a su compañero herido.

-tranquilo, ya casi llegamos- dijo 2 de forma apacible, inmediatamente 5 volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

1 miraba con indiferencia –"sigamos"-dijo empezando a emprender la marcha de nuevo, seguido por 8

-deberíamos detenernos y esperar un momento-propuso 7 quien seguía inmóvil junto con 2.8, al escuchar la dirigente voz de 7 se detuvo otra vez, esperando otra orden

- no nos detendremos hasta llegar a un lugar seguro-

-pero él no puede seguir así- dijo 7.

-ese no es nuestro problema, además, a veces unos deben sacrificarse por el bien de otros- musitó el líder sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

7 quedó congelada ante tal respuesta tan inhumana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero empezaron a avanzar de nuevo ya que el muñeco de apariencia musculosa y fuerte levantó el casco otra vez emprendiendo la marcha.

Siete, como siempre estaba a punto de protestar, pero justo en ese instante, se escuchó una fuerte alarma, proveniente de las bocinas ubicadas en lo alto de los postes de cada esquina de las calles destrozadas.

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar cada vez con más fuerza, repercutiendo por las desoladas avenidas de la ciudad.

Todos, debajo del casco guardaron silencio, no se atrevieron a moverse, miraban al cielo, aunque éste era invisible para ellos ya que se encontraban dentro del armazón metálico, la séptima muñeca se puso alerta, aferrándose con al inmóvil cuerpo de su compañero, 2 hizo lo mismo.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera congelado, la alarma aún no cesaba, era lo único que se podía escuchar, poco a poco, el miedo se fue sembrando en la mayoría de los rostros de los muñecos.

Inconscientemente el sexto muñeco abrazó la llave que colgaba de su cuello, 8 aún sujetaba el casco mientras miraba asustado a todos lados sin que pudiera ver algo en realidad; los más pequeños, los gemelos, instintivamente se juntaron entrecruzando sus manos.

1 observó el exterior por medio de un pequeño agujero que tenia el casco, la entrada a la iglesia no estaba lejos.

Las sirenas callaron, todo se había convertido de nuevo en un silencio sepulcral, pero éste no duró mucho ya que se empezó a escuchar el sonido de los motores de los aviones militares que rápidamente sobrevolaban el lugar.

-d-debemos apresurarnos-dijo el primero dejando mostrar sin querer su miedo.

El octavo muñeco, presa del pánico ignoró por completo la orden

-¡ahora!- gritó el líder haciendo que 8 reaccionara empezando a correr.

Los demás lo siguieron con cierta dificultad, ya que el octavo muñeco comenzó a correr detrás de 1, obligando a que los otros también iniciaran la carrera.

Pronto empezó a escucharse los distintivos silbidos de las bombas que caían surcando el cielo proseguido por un fuerte estallido.

El caos empezó de nuevo, ahora no sólo se escuchaban los aviones que lanzaban sus bombas, también se oía el sonido de las lejanas, pero potentes ametralladoras que las máquinas utilizaban para poder derribar a los aviones que las atacaban.

Una explosión se oyó a las afueras del lugar, seguida por otro estallido más fuerte, un avión había sido derrumbado a las afueras de la iglesia.

-"¡rápido, no hay tiempo!"- gritó el primer muñeco -"tenemos que entrar al edificio"-

8 corría con todas sus fuerzas, 2 y 7 lo seguían con cierta dificultad arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de 5, por su parte, los gemelos corrían a todo lo que podían, sin embargo, no era suficiente para poder alcanzar a 8 y a los demás, en cuestión de segundos 7 pudo visualizar que 3 y 4 ya no se encontraban dentro del casco.

4 tiraba frenéticamente de la mano de su hermano, el cual se encontraba tirado en el piso ya que había tropezado con una piedra, lo que hizo que los dos quedaran fuera del casco y completamente desprotegidos, 3 se incorporó con dificultad y los dos empezaron a correr en busca de refugio.

Podían escuchar que las explosiones se hacían más cercanas y que cada vez, más aviones caían presas de las balas, chocando contra las casas cercanas.

-"¡alto, deténganse!"-gritó 7 al notar la repentina desaparición de los gemelos, -"¡3 y 4 no están aquí, deténganse ahora!"-

7 fue ignorada completamente por 8y 1, 6, por su parte, intentó detenerse, pero si lo hacía, sería derribado por el casco.

-"diablos, no van a parar"- se dijo así misma.

-"¡6 ayúdame!"-gritó de nuevo 7, rápidamente, el muñeco de tela con su distintivo patrón a rayas fue a auxiliar a su compañera tomando su lugar ayudando a 2 a cargar el cuerpo de 5 para que de este modo ella pudiera salir del casco en ir en busca de 3 y 4.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos seguían corriendo pero ya no podían alcanzarlos, los demás se habían alejado demasiado.

3 se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que su hermano también lo hiciera, rápidamente él observó lo que su gemelo detenidamente veía.

Sus miradas se toparon con una escena aterradora, uno de los aviones había estallado en pleno vuelo, ya que una de las balas había impactado en el tanque del combustible.

Los restos del avión empezaron a caer justo enfrente de ellos, pero antes que un gran pedazo de metal los aplastara, sintieron cómo unas manos firmes tiraban de ellos.

Volviendo en sí los gemelos pudieron ver a su salvadora, 7 corría sujetando aún por el brazo derecho a 3 y por el otro a su hermano.

Los demás ya habían llegado a las puertas de la iglesia, las cuales para su fortuna se encontraban entreabiertas, 8 tiró el casco y corrió detrás de 1 ingresando a la deshabitada capilla. Mientras tanto 2 se detuvo a esperar a 7 y a los gemelos.

-"llévalo a dentro"- ordenó 2 a 6, el sexto muñeco afirmó con la cabeza y entró a la iglesia llevando consigo a 5.

2 seguía esperando, las explosiones se hacían cada vez más continuas, pero pronto pudo visualizar a lo lejos tres cuerpos que rápidamente corrían. Era 7 seguida por 3 y 4

-"¡por aquí!"- gritó 2 agitando sus brazos para hacerse visible.

En cuestión de segundos los 4 muñecos restantes entraron por fin al edificio.


	2. La iglesia, el diario y el despertar

**Hola, bueno, éste es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, advertencia, está largo, así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten de esta continuación.**

Cuando entraron por el pórtico una extraña calma inundó el lugar, los ruidos, ya no eran tan fuertes como en el exterior, sin embargo todavía se podía escuchar el eco no muy distante de los aviones y de los bombardeos

La capilla se encontraba completamente deshabitada, las bancas estaban perfectamente acomodadas y a sus costados se encontraban distribuidos en forma lineal las enormes columnas que sostenían la cúpula de la capilla; el vitral de colores morados que se hallaba hasta el lado contrario de la puerta permitía el paso de la escasa luz del atardecer que había en el exterior iluminando algunos pocos lugares de la iglesia, haciendo que lo demás quedara casi en penumbras, parecía como si todo estuviera listo para iniciar la misa matutina de los domingos, sólo que no había ni rastros de humanos o de máquina alguna.

7 ingresó junto con los gemelos acompañada por 2. A parecer todos… bueno, casi todos ya habían iniciado la exploración del lugar, ya que 1 y 8 se encontraban caminando entre el pasillo y las sillas que en ese momento estaban siendo alumbradas por el resplandor que entraba desde el vitral.

-"hay que cerrar esa puerta, después tenemos que asegurarnos de que seamos los únicos en éste sitio"-se oyó a 1 decir a lo lejos, inmediatamente, el octavo muñeco que se hallaba junto con el líder en medio de la enorme habitación afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada para realizar su primer cometido que era "intentar" cerrar las pesada puertas de madera, no iba a ser una tarea tan difícil ya que estas estaban entreabiertas de tal manera que sólo podían permitir el paso a los pequeños cuerpos de los muñecos

Mientras 8 realizaba su trabajo, en una esquina de una pared, no lejos de la puerta se encontraba el sexto muñeco junto con 5, ambos estaban sentados, sin embargo 6 era el único de los dos que se encontraba consiente; mientras que 6 miraba con extrañeza y con un dejo de tristeza a su compañero, los demás caminaban hacia ellos; los gemelos se encontraban juntos mirando temerosamente el lugar mientras uno de ellos sujetaba el brazo de su hermano, por su parte, 7 y 2 avanzaron con paso turbio hasta donde se hallaban sus dos amigos.

-"gracias por esperarnos afuera"- dijo 7 algo cansada mientras caminaban.

-"no tienes que agradecer nada, es lo menos que pude hacer"-dijo sonriendo –"están todos bien ¿verdad?"-

-yo estoy perfectamente, y ellos…-

7 y 2 observaron a los gemelos que los acompañaban, los dos parecían estar intactos y a salvo, pero eso no disminuía el susto que se encontraba en sus rostros.

-"creo que estarán bien"- concluyó la séptima muñeca.

-"me alegro"- dijo 2 después de dar un suspiro –"espero que 5 pueda correr con la misma suerte"-

-"¿cómo se encuentra?"-

-"no muy bien"- dijo 2 negando tristemente con la cabeza -"no creo que podamos hacer mucho por él"-

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar con 5 y 6.

El muñeco sostenía su llave con sus singulares manos, mientras sus ojos desiguales miraban con curiosidad a 5, pronto se percató de la presencia de sus amigos e inmediatamente se puso de pie para poder recibirlos.

Los gemelos rápidamente corrieron hasta él y lo abrazaron efusivamente haciendo que el sexto muñeco diera unos pasos hacia atrás para que evitara caer.

7 observó la conmovedora escena, mientras 2 se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba 5.

Durante ese abrazo, 3 y 4 pudieron fijar su vista en 5; sin apartar la mirada de él fueron soltando sus brazos poco a poco del cuerpo de 6, él cual hizo lo mismo, permitiendo que los gemelos se escabulleran por sus costados para que pudieran llegar con 2 y 5, 7 se acercó junto con ellos. Ahora todos, a excepción de 1 y 8, se encontraban alrededor de 2 y 5, esperando alguna noticia del estado de su compañero herido.

Mientras tanto, 2 se arrodilló con un poco de dificultad y levantó cuidadosamente la cabeza de 5 con sus manos, así pudo observar con detalle la severidad de los daños.

Las chispas habían dejado de salir por los cables que anteriormente sostenían el ojo del muñeco, sin embargo eso no significaba que 5 se encontrara mejor.

-"¿C-Cómo está?"- preguntó esta vez 6 mientras sostenía nerviosamente su llave con sus manos.

2 no pudo responder, ya que 1 se había acercado hasta ellos, y sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención a 5, el líder habló.

-"aquí estaremos a salvo, ahora, tenemos que registrar el lugar y…"-

-"¿¡a salvo!?"- interrumpió 7 incrédula por lo que oía -"¡por si no lo notaste, por poco morimos ahí afuera y tú ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de esperarnos, además, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta..?!"- gritó 7 -"¡estamos justo en un campo minado!"- exclamó 7 caminando hacia él con paso amenazante, 1 permaneció inmóvil manteniendo su mirada con desdén -"¡los túneles nos rodean, estamos justo bajo un ataque aéreo y…!"-

-"…¡¡y por eso debemos quedarnos aquí, en el REFUGIO!!"-La voz de 1 resonó con fuerza por toda la capilla, haciendo que 8 se acercara hacia donde se desataba la riña en caso de que el líder necesitara de su ayuda, mientras tanto, los gemelos rápidamente se escondieron detrás de 6, el cual desde su lugar, miraba la discusión atemorizado al igual que3 y 4 por los gritos de sus compañeros.

-"¡¿a caso crees que tendremos la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir allí afuera si salimos ahora?!"-

-"¡aquí tampoco estamos seguros, los aviones y las bombas están cayendo aplastando los edificios!"- dijo 7 sin gritar, pero manteniendo su tono firme y molesto -"tenemos las mismas posibilidades de salir heridos aquí que afuera"-

-"¿eso crees?"- preguntó 1 con sarcasmo mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su boca-"creo que no necesito recordarte los últimos altercados que sufrimos afuera"- dijo señalando con su mano a 5 el cual se encontraba junto con 2, para después indicar con su dedo índice el lugar en donde se hallaban los gemelos escondidos detrás de 6, los cuales se encogieron dejando ver sólo parte de sus ojos por encima de los hombros de 6 cuando sintieron que 1 los observaba.

7 bajó la mirada

-"aquí estaremos a salvo"- reiteró 1, 7 no respondió, de todos modos ella sabía que no la escucharían.

-"creo que todo ha quedado claro"-concluyó 1 en un tono seco.

-"ahora tenemos que investigar los alrededores"- volvió a decir, después dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar junto con 8 al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban los demás.

-"pero…"-intervino2 desde su lugar -"¿qué haremos si las máquinas llegan aquí?"-

-"no vendrán, están muy ocupadas cazando humanos"- dijo sin detenerse obligando a concluir la conversación

7 también dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaban los demás.

-"¿y si hay "humanos" por aquí?"-preguntó 7 así misma sarcásticamente.

7 llegó con los demás, todos guardaron silencio.

-"esto… esto no es justo, él sabe que lo que digo es verdad, pero…"- 7 suspiró derrotada cerrando sus ojos.

-"… él siempre cree tener la razón..."- dijo 2.

Todos de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, hasta que 2 habló

-"por el momento no podemos hacer nada, no hasta que cese el caos afuera"-

-"y seguiremos siguiendo las órdenes de 1"- declaró 7 con sátira, 2 no respondió.

3 y 4 al ver en ese estado a 7 se acercaron a ella, intentando consolarla, ella aceptó el gesto abrazándolos.

-"¿y si las máquinas llegan?"- preguntó 7.

-"…pues… lo único que ha afectado a este lugar es el gas venenoso, eso significa que esos monstruos pasaron por aquí hace poco, por lo que es posible que no regresen; avanzaron hacia el norte, no mucho, por eso está el ataque aéreo… pero por lo menos no los veremos cara a cara de nuevo"-

-"pero si estuvieron aquí, ¿no debería haber también rastros de la batalla?"-dijo 7

-"los hay"-dijo 2 -"no en la iglesia, pero si en las calles, además, yo también pude observar los túneles camino aquí, están abandonados, eso significa que los humanos cambiaron de estrategia y pudieron huir… o que murieron a causa del gas"-

7 siguió escuchando.

-"no podemos hacer nada por ahora, este es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos, no tenemos otra opción"-

7 suspiró resignada, no le parecía la forma en la que todo esto se estaba llevando a cabo.

-"¿cómo está?"- dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-"por el momento se encuentra estable, sólo hay que esperar a que despierte y que no sufra daños secundarios por el golpe"-

-"¿daños secundarios? ¿…como cuáles?"- preguntó 7

-"… me refiero… a que su cuerpo se caliente por una falla, eso dañaría seriamente sus circuitos"- dijo 2

-"¿y qué hacemos en ese caso?"-

-"enfriarlo"- dijo 2 -"pero por el momento tenemos que curar su herida y para eso necesito material"-

Pasaron las horas, el crepúsculo había terminado y la noche estaba en su esplendor, ya no se escuchaba sonido alguno, el bombardeo aéreo había cesado, mientra tanto, 2 había improvisado con los pocos materiales que tenía a su alcance como trozos de madera o cosas por el estilo, lo que al parecer era una cama para 5 y después, con el pretexto de ir a indagar el lugar, fue a buscar material para poder curar a su amigo, 6 fue obligado por 8 y por 1 a revisar las demás habitaciones, pasillos y corredores del lado este de la catedral, 7 intentó rehusarse, no quería dejar solos a 3 y 4, pero después accedió sólo para poder acompañar y ayudar a 2 en su búsqueda de material,mientras tanto los gemelos, después de otra disputa entre 1 y 7, pudieron quedarseen la capilla, para poder cuidar a 5.

Tiempo después, 2 había vuelto con varias agujas, tijeras e hilo, los cuales transportaba en un sencillo carrito que había construido gracias a sus grandiosas habilidades, 7 regresaba junto con él llevando un trozo de cuero, el cual habían cortado de un cinturón que se había encontrado durante su exploración a las afueras de la catedral, seccionó un pedazo del material de tal manera que sólo quedara la parte más resistente para que puiera servir como parche para 5.

Cuando llegaron donde se encontraba 5 observaron cómo 4 dormitaba sobre el hombro de su hermano a un lado de la pequeña cama mientras que 3 vigilaba minuiciosamente al quinto muñeco, al parecer se había tomado su tarea demasiado enserio.

-"y bien…"- dijo 2 -"¿notaron algo nuevo?"-

3 destelló sus ojos haciendo que su hermano despertara sin querer.

-"lo tomaré como un no"- dijo sontriente 2.

7 se acercó hasta ellos -"ahora nosotros lo cuidaremos, ustedes pueden ir a descansar, o ir a explorar… ¿qué prefieren?"-

3 y 4 se mirarony empezaron a comunicarse emitiendo rápidos centelleos, después los dos al mismo tiempo miraron a 7, le respondieron en su idioma y se pusieron de pie empezando a caminar

-"ok… creo que ya decidieron"- dijo 7 -"pueden explorar todo lo que quieran, pero mientras no salgan de este lugar"- agregó 7 en un espontáneo tono maternal, 3 y 4 asintieron al mismo tiempo.

7 y 2 ya habían revisado parte de la catedral y los lugares por los cuales habían pasado estaban vacíos, por lo tanto, era seguros, sin embargo 7 sentía desconfianza en dejar a los más pequeños solos o perderlos de vista sin saber su paradero exácto

Los gemelos empezaron a caminar hasta que desaparecieron entre las bancas de la capilla, sin embargo aún se podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos y el singular sonio que emitían cada vez que se comunicaban.

La catedral había quedado completamente a oscuras, eso complicaba un poco la situación de tal manera que 2 sacó del pequeño carrito un trozo de vela no muy grande, lo acomodó cerca de la cama de 5, después encendió la mecha con un cerrillo que afortunadamente había encontrado cerca del altar, ensartó el hilo en la aguja, 7 tomó las oxidadas pero aún útiles tijeras del pequeño carrito de metal y cortó el cordón sobrante, después le entregó a su compañero el trozo de cuero y 2 inició con la costura.

Al poco rato había terminado, después de revisar que el parche estuviera bien acomodado 2 soltó un largo suspiro

-"ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no despierta…"- dijo.

7 se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro consolándolo -"no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto lo hará"-

-"tienes razón"- dijo 2 sonriendo -"bueno… creo que tengo que avisarle a 1 que todo está bajo control, pero creo que más le interesará saber que la iglesia está vacía, o bueno, la parte que revisamos"-rió 2.

2 apagó la vela, con ayuda de 7 pudo cortarla por la mitad con las tijeras, una parte la dejó de nuevo donde se encontraba, a lado de la cama de 5, otra la colocó en su carrito vacío y después encendió ambas mechas.

-"no tardo"- dijo y después emprendió la marcha, tirando del carrito, hacia el altar para después cruzar la puerta que se encontraba del lado izquierdo.

2 había llegado a la guarida de 1 y de 8, después de su díficil ascenso por el campanario; el lider se encontraba sentado en unos libros que había acomodado para su beneficio, 8 por su parte estaba inspeccionando lo que la parecer era un enorme cuchillo de cocina, que extrañamente había encontrado dentro de la catedral.

-"bueno… mi buen amigo, parece que no hay moros en la costa"- dijo 2 entrando a la habitación.

-"nosotros tampoco encontramos nada"- dijo 1 de mala gana.

2 empezó a revisar con la mirada el cuarto donde se encontraban, del lado de la pared izquierda había un hermoso vitral de un angel, avanzando hacia el fondo se encontraba 1 y a su lado estaba 8, sobre ellos, había una ventana circular con estructuras metálicas que complementaban el armazón del reloj que marcaban las 2:50, aunque esa no fuera en realidad la hora. Habían unos cuantos libros tirados en el piso de madera que eran alumbrados por el candelabro color dorado que estaba del lado iquierdo del lider.

-"…y… ¿6 encontró algo?"- preguntó 2.

-"no lo sé"-respondió 1 desinteresado.

2 sospechó lo peor -"… bueno… y-y… ¿dónde está?"-

-"no sé"- repitió

-"¿significa que no lo han visto?"- preguntó 2 -"¿desde cuándo?"-

-"desde que le asignamos su tarea de inspeccionar el ala este"- dijo 1, mientras que 8 reía por lo bajo.

2 negó con la cabeza suspirando, él era muy paciente con 1, pero a veces no lograba entender el porqué de su actitud.

-"iré a buscarlo"-dijo 2 sin más remedio y salió del lugar.

7 estaba sentada sobre un trozo de madera a un lado de la cama de 5, meditaba en todo lo que había sucedido, los aviones no se ecuchaban, ni siquiera el sonido de las máquinas o el diparo de las balas; era muy extraño que un enfrentamiento armado durar muy poco, 7 pensaba que existía la posibilidad que la resistencia hubiera ideado otro plan y escapara a otro lugar en donde pudieran desatar otra batalla, en ese caso, ella no tenía inconvenientes de quedarse en la catedral, claro si dentro de esa idea estaba la repentina y misteriosa desaparición de 1, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Otra idea que tenía y que era la más probable, era que la resistencia había cesado el ataque para reunir de nuevo fuerzas e intentar sorprender a las máquinas en la oscura noche.

El ataque sorpresa era la idea más factible que tenía y aunque deseaba con toda su alma de que la primera se realizara, recapacitó lógicamente desechando esa idea por completo y pensando qué se podía hacer si el ataque reanudaba, lo más seguro era esconderse en un lugar que pudiera protegerlos, …pero… ¿en dónde?.

7 salió de sus pensamientos, ya que vio cómo 4 corría detrás de su hermano, el cual llevaba en manos un objeto mediano circular brillante, al mismo tiempo que corría también lo aprovechaba para catalogar el anillo que llevaba, como 4 también quería ver el nuevo y extraño objeto perseguía a su hermano que no le dejaba apreciar la bonita sortija.

La séptima muñeca no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada y rió aún mucho más después de ver cómo, en un momento de distracción, 4 le había quitado a su hermano el anillo y ahora corría del lado contrario y empezaba a subir ágilmente a una banca cercana, y como 3 no era tan veloz y ágil como su hermano tuvo que quedarse en el piso viendo cómo su gemelo catalogaba la sortija sentado en el borde el respaldo mientras movía felizmente sus piernas en el aire.

7 suspiró con la sonrisa aún dibujada en su rostro, de verdad que adoraba a esos pequeños, aunque hubieran sido creados mucho antes que ella, seguían teniendo la actitud de niños pequeños, traviesos y sobre todo curiosos.

Pronto 7 observó que los gemelos habían volteado rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el altar, indemiatamente 4 bajó del respaldo ayudado por su hermano y los dos corrieron, 7 se levantó de su lugar y empezó la carrera para seguirlos, habían visto algo, y ahora iban al lugar donde se encontraba, pensó 7, pero pronto vio que una luz destellaba al final de las hileras de bancas, era 2.

Los gemelos lo recibieron con un abrazo y después le mostraron su nuevo hallazgo

-"vaya…"- exclamó 2 -"es muy bonita"- dijo mientras miraba detenidamente le anillo, después devolvió la sortija a 4 y desacomodó sus capuchas cariñosamente -"oigan… ¿podrían vigilar de nuevo a 5?"- los gemelos asintieron y después corrieron hacia donde etaba su compañero, después 2 se acercó a 7.

-"¿de casualidad no has visto a 6?"-

-"¿6?"- repitió 7 -"no… ¿por qué?"-

-"1 y 8 no saben dónde está, yo tampoco, no lo hemos visto desde el atardecer"- dijo 2 -"esto no me agrada, estoy empezando a preocuparme"-

-"entonces tenemos que ir buscarlo"- dijo 7

-"de acuerdo"- dijo 2 -"la sección que le tocaba revisar era el ala este, así que ahí iremos"-

7 lo pensó un momento -"esta bien"- dijo -"iré a avisarles a 3 y a 4, vuelvo en seguida"- 7 corrió y llegó hasta donde estaban los gemelos.

3 y 4 estaban sentados a un lado de la cama de 5, la vela estaba casi terminandose,eso le preocupó un poco a 7, pero pensaba que todavía había suficiente, por lo menos hasta que volviera de su búsqueda.

7 se arrodilló junto con los gemelos

-"escuchen bien, voy a irme por un momento, no quiero que se muevan de aquí ¿entendido?"- dijo seriamente.

3 y 4 se preocuparon al ver su rostro y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-"no se separen de 5…, vuelvo pronto"- antes de marcharse 7 puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirando sus caritas, después se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba 2.

7 y 2 salieron por la puerta que estaba a lado del altar y empezaron su búsqueda recorriendo ese largo pasillo que parecía no tenía fin.

Horas antes…

La luz del sol aún estaba presente aunque fuera opacado por las nubes; era un cuarto pequeño, sin embargo cabía perfectamente una mesa con su respectiva silla, la puerta estaba abierta, su curiosidad era enorme, así que no pudo evitar ingresar, como la pequeña ventana estaba también abierta, una ráfaga de viento entró dejando caer varias hojas que se encontraban en la mesa al suelo, el sexto muñeco las miró interesado, fue entonces cuando decidió subir al mueble y ver lo que yacía ahí.

Con dificultad subió a la silla, de ahí a la mesa, y encontró varias hojas en desorden, con unas plumas fuente y en el centro de todo, un viejo libro de pasta color vino, 6 miró el objeto y después decidió abrirlo, dentró de él, en sus hojas de orilla amarillenta por el tiempo, estaban escritas con letra cursiva, la fecha 2 de febrero…6 leyó el diario.

"… _Este es el terce mes desde que el canciller inciara la guerra… esto cada vez es peor, ahora tengo que refugiarme en la iglesia, haciendome pasar por sacerdote para que el enemigo no logre encontrarme….pero eso me pasa por ser un guerrillero, aún así, no me arrepiento de serlo…_"

6 cambió de página.

-_"14 de febrero… ya no se puede confiar en nadie, el periódico ahora dice que el cíentífico que creó el cerebro, es traidor del pueblo sólo porque no quería dar su aparato al gobierno… quieren ocultar la verdad, la verdad de que el científico no quería darles acceso a su invento porque sabía para qué iba ser ocupado, ahora nadie sabe dónde se oculta… lo que si se sabe es que esa máquina está creando robots de guerra en masa, en lugar de ser utilizado para lo que fue creada, construir aparatos que mejoren la vida de todos, aparatos que nos ayuden a salir de esta terrible crisis… ojalá que esto no empeore… "_-

6 cambió de página otra vez.

-"_1 de abril, nuestras pesadillas se volvieron realidad, al principio se creyó que la guerra había terminado y que la resistencia había ganado, ya que habían encontrado muerto al canciller, sin embargo pronto… demasiado pronto se supo la verdad, e inició la verdadera guerra… la guerra en que la humanidad se uniría para pelear contra su propia creación, la máquina…_"-

6 continuó leyendo.

-"_22 de abril… el invento del científico está creando cada vez más máquinas, son demasiadas ,la muerte se acerca, está en todos lados,… me uní de nuevo a la resistencia, justo ahora todos están ayudando a formar las trincheras a unos cuantos metros de aquí, también están creando trampas para atrapar a esas bestias, son sólo hoyos profundos cabados en la tierra, en su interior hay grandes y afilados palos de madera colocados en forma vertical ; gran numero de gente participa, hombres, mujeres e inclusive niños…, todos se estan preparando para la batalla de esta noche, quiero participar, quiero ayudar a destruir estas máquinas... pero segurián apareciendo si el cerebro no se destruye, mientras se realiza esta batalla en los túneles un grupo de infiltrados entrará a la fábrica e intentará desactivar el cerebro,dentro de ese grupo se encuntra mi hermano… anhelo con todo mi corazón que su misión salga victoriosa, sin embargo sé que nadie ha salido con vida de ese lugar… _"-

6 distrajo su atención ya que un avión había pasado volando demasiado cerca del edificio, después de asegurarse de que nada pasara de nuevo, 6 continuó con la lectura.

-"_24 de abril… ha muerto, mi hermano ha muerto, no pudo completar su misión, según dicen, fue dectectado cuando estaba a pocos metros del cerebro… mi hermano y sus compañeros nunca salieron del edificio… las lágrimas no dejan de brotarme de los ojos, mi ira va creciendo rápidamente… ¿por qué tuvo que morir él y no yo?, ¿por qué tuve que sobrevivir al ataque en los túneles?,… pude escapar… pero …mis amigos, todos estan muriendo, toda la gente está muriendo, ya que las máquinas tienen una nueva arma, gas venenoso…muy parecido al gas mostaza que usaron en la Gran Guerra _"-

-"_30 de abril… hemos cesado la lucha en los túneles… ahora intentaremos atacar por los cielos, los aviones se estan preparando… el terror se está sembrando en la gente, todos quieren ir a ocultarse en lugar de pelear… no los culpo, el miedo es natural en los seres humanos…_"-

-"_6 de mayo…esta es la última vez que escribo este diario… sí… así es… ahora es mi turno de infiltrarme en la fábrica y destruir de una buena vez por todas a esa maldita máquina…si no lo logro, el ataque aéreo continuará… después de eso… no sabemos cuál será nuestra siguiente jugada… ya que quedan muy pocos humanos en esta tierra……tuve la suerte de encontrarme con el científico, él me dio la clave para desactivar a la máquina de fabricación; ese mostruo tiene un talismán, y si se lo quitan, irá perdiendo poco a poco su energía, hasta que quede completamente apagado. Tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de todos…tengo que llevarme ese talismán y entregárselo al científico… tengo que hacerlo y voy a hacerlo…_

_Amelia…mi querida y dulce Amelia... quiero que mis ultimas palabras en este diario sean para ti… no te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, quiero expresar lo que dicta mi corazón… siempre te he amado… hay un regalo para ti en el la capilla ojalá te lo hubiera dado cuando te conocí, de ésta manera, hubieramos vivido juntos como marido y mujer aunque fuera por poco tiempo… desconosco tu paradero, y no quiero hacer caso a los rumores, pero si es cierto que la guerra te ha arrebatado la vida, entonces espérame en el cielo junto con mi hermano, pronto estaré ahí… con ustedes_"-

6 leyó el final de la hoja -"_diario escrito por Edward…_"- el apellido había sido borrado a causa de una lágirma hace no mucho tiempo.

Después de ver que las demás páginas estaban en blanco, 6 decidió cerrar el diario se sentía raro… triste por la historia, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por el porvenir, el futuro, qué iba a suceder, sabía que habían demasiadas muertes todos los días, pero… ¿acaso eran tantas como para decir que habían poco humanos en la tierra?, él no sabía nada de eso, sólo recordaba estar todos los días en el escritorio de esa persona dedicándose a sus dibujos, para luego enseñárselos.

Tan pronto como había cerrado el diario, una extraña sensación inundó su cuerpo… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y para su suerte, tenía al alcance hojas y tinta.

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el tintero, en una esquina de la mesa, lo abrió, metió sus dedos en él y después empezó a trazar sobre una hoja de papel blanca.

Las imágenes que estaban en su mente pasaban demasiado rápido, de tal manera que era algo difícil captarlas y trazarlas con detalle en el papel, pero mientras más trazos hacía, más lograba percibir la forma que estaba creando.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a tararear en voz baja una canción.

Empezó a dibujar un círculo, luego hizo otro a su lado de forma más grande, lo había trazado tan rápido que había salpicado un poco de tinta, pero no importaba, después empezó a dibujar una serie de triángulos invertidos, lo último que faltaba eran los toques finales.

Pronto, cuando dio por terminado su trabajo, pudo apreciar su creación, su dibujo tenía la forma de un animal, parecía un gato… pero al mismo tiempo… una máquina…

6 sintió escalosfríos -"la bestia…"- dijo.

Él sabía lo que era, no entendía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que todos estaban en peligro, tenía que avisarles a los demás, tenía que hacerlo rápido, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, 6 sintió que un objeto lo derribaba al suelo en medio de una gran explosión. Un avión había pasado tan cerca de la torre en donde 6 se encontraba que había chocado una de sus alas contra la pared, el avión se desplomó en la parte tracera del jardín y ahí se quedó.

6 quedó inconciente en medio de los escombros, la mesa y la silla habían sido destruidas, el diario quedó sepultado, la vela rodó hasta quedar en la entrada y las hojas se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

7 y 2 siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un corredor con varias puertas, las primeras estaban cerradas, pero pronto, 7 se percató de que un estraño objeto sobresalía por la tercera puerta a la derecha, era una vela, la séptima muñeca pensó que sería útil, así que fue a recogerla, 2 le siguió.

Tan pronto como llegaron al pórtico, una ráfaga de viento entró haciendo que la puerta se cerrase un poco, pero gracias a la vela que obstruía la entrada no se pudo cerrar por completo.

La vela de 2 se apagó por el viento, sin embargo el cielo se había despejado y ahora la habitación había sido iluminada por la enorme luna llena.

7 sintió curiosidad por saber la causa de ese ventarrón, así que empezó a empujar la puerta, lo primero que vio fue una hoja blanca tirada en el suelo, avanzando un poco más con la mirada empezó a ver escombros, y más adelante estaba 6.

El sexto muñeco estaba recargandose en sus brazos intentando levantarse, había acabado de despertar a causa de los ruidos que 7 y 2 producían, estaba intentando ponerse de pie, pero sintió que algo se lo impedía, de modo que cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-"¡6!"- gritó 7 ,ella y 2 inmediatamente fueron a auxiliar a su compañero.

La pierna izquierda de 6 había quedado atrapada debajo de un enorme trozo de madera que le impedía moverse.

-"¿estas bien?"- preguntó 7 preocupada, como respuesta 6 la miró con ojos suplicantes -"tranquilo, vamos a sacarte de aquí"-

2 corrió hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, tomó una vara metálica y regresó junto con 6 y 7.

-"necesito que me ayudes"- dijo 2 a 7 mientras acomodaba la varrilla para utilizarla como palanca.

-"6, cuando levantemos esto te daremos la oportunidad para liberarte ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"s-si"- respondió 6.

-"a las tres"- dijo 7 -"1… 2… ¡3!"- 7 y 2 aplicaron toda la fuerza que tenían, el trozo de madera se levantó, 6 rápidamente, tiró de su pirena con sus manos produciendo que diera un quejido a causa del dolor.

Tan pronto cómo 6 se liberó, 7 y2 dejarón de levantar el residuo de mesa y fueron a revisar a su amigo.

-"¿te encuentras bien?"- dijo 2.

-"d-duele…"- dijo 6, 2 inmediatamente empezó a inspeccionar.

Después de un minuto 2 habló.

-"… parece que no hay daños, el dolor se produce sólo por la presión que tenía a causa de que el escombro lo aplastaba, pero creo que estará bien después de un rato"- concluyó 2.

7 suspiró aliviada.-"¿qué hacías aquí?"- preguntó.

6 intentó recordar pero no podía, era extraño pero no lograba recordarlo, mientras tanto 2 encendió la mecha de la vela que se habían encontrado, fue entonces cuando sintió miedo, sí recordaba algo, estaban en peligro, no sabía por qué, pero todos estaban en…

-"peligro…"- mucitó 6.

-"¿qué?"- preguntó 7.

-"p-peligro…"-dijo 6 mientras intentaba ponerse de pie aunque se tambaleara -"peligro…"- repitió.

-"¿peligro? ¿a qué te refieres?"- preguntó 2 acercándose.

Antes de que 6 pudiera responder, la luz tenue que producía la luna fue tapada por un momento, mientras un muy familiar sonido motorizado inundó la habitación.

Los tres muñecos miraron hacia el cielo, descubrieron que un avión había atravezado el firmamento seguido por muchos más, tapando la luna… las sirenas no habían sonado como la última vez…

… el ataque aéreo comenzaba de nuevo…

7 inmediatamente recordó a los gemelos y sintió pánico -"tenemos que volver"-dijo.

Los tres inmediátamente salieron de la habitación.

No escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, al parecer estaba solo, abrió lentamente su ojo, todo estaba bizarro, no podía enfocar bien, pero después de que su vista se aclarara, pudo observar el techo grisaceo del alto edificio ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?, se preguntó el quinto muñeco, intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, fue entonces cuando recordó las borrosas imágenes de lo que había sucedido no hace mucho tiempo.

De golpe le llegó a la cabeza el recuerdo de las enormes máquinas aercándose hacia él, el cuerpo de una persona que cayó justo enfrente de donde se encontraba, los disparos, las bombas…, el gas que inmediatamente causó la muerte de todo lo que estaba alrededor…, …2 ayudándolo a escapar… y después… todo se oscureció.

5 sintió pánico y lentamente se llevó una mano hacia su rostro pero no sintió nada mas que un parche de material distinto al de su piel normal, su ojo ya no estaba, rápidamente intentó de nuevo ponerse de pie, pero al momento de que tocara el piso sus piernas se doblegaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas,pero inmediatamente sintió que 2 pares de manos lo sujetaban de sus brazos intentando leventarlo.

5 se incorporó y se sentó en la cama de madera, se tomó un momento para recomponerse, aún no quitaba su mano de su nuevo parche, después vio que a su derecha se encontraba 4, del otro lado estaba su gemelo, ambos lo miraban preocupados.

-"¿dónde estoy?"- dijo por fin.

3 respondió a su manera, haciendo que 5 cerrara rápidamente su ojo quejándose por la destellante luz que emitía.

Los gemelos se miraron hablando entre si, después 4 salió corriendo fuera del lugar, 5 no entendió nada y antes de que intentara levantarse e ir detrás del cuarto muñeco sintió la mano de 3 en su hombro deteniéndolo.

5 permaneció sentado, así como lo había indicado 3, el gemelo destelló sus ojos de nuevo y después le dedicó a su compañero una tierna sonrisa, por primera vez 5 parecía entender lo que 3 le decía, 5 asintió con la cabeza, sabía que 3 tenía razón… ahora estaba a salvo.

4 Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, cruzó la puerta por la que habían desaparecido 2 y 7 a un lado del altar, tenía que buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta, pero sería difícil encontrarlos ya que la iglesia estaba en penumbras, no podía ver nada, lo que hizo que tropezara con algo que se encontraba en el piso, no le tomó importancia, se levantó y siguió, hasta que de nuevo cayó de bruces contra el suelo de madera, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, aquello de caer le estaba empezando a cansar…

4 emitió una palabra en su lenguaje (por no decir que soltó una maldición), el pasillo se iluminó por un momento gracias a él. 4 pensó por un momento llevando instintivamente su dedo índice hacia su boca, se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea,inmediatamente después empezó a recordar unas viejas imágenes que tenía en su mente y las empezó a mostrar a través de sus ojos.

Aunque podía ver lo que pensaba, también pudovisualizar el no muy lejano final del pasillo, 4 se detuvo, su plan había funcionado pero también lo había agotado un poco, así que pensó que tal vez no era tan buena idea después de todo; 4 se levantó de nuevo y avanzó lentamente, cómo anhelaba tener en ese momento una vela, deseando no encontrarse de nuevo con algo que propiciara una dolorosa caida, 4 decidió emitir imágenes de nuevo que alumbraran el lugar, después de comprobar que el pasillo se hallara vacio de obstaculos empezó a correr de nuevo aunque se sintiera cansado por la proyección.

Pero pronto… pudo visualizar un resplandor, sí, era el resplandor de una vela, 4 se sintió aliviado, y rápidamente corrió hacia él.

La iluminación de la vela sólo lograba percibirse poco ya que ésta y quienes la tronasportaban se encontraban en el pasillo opuesto del que estaba 4, sin embargo, con esa esquina iluminada era suficiente para el cuarto muñeco.

4 siguió corriendo… y ahí estaban… 7 y 2, junto con 6. Por fin los había encontrado.

-"¿4?"- preguntó 7, el muñeco corrió hacia ella, después de darle un abrazo rápido, empezó a jalarla del barazo haciendo que caminara de nuevo.

-"¿qué pasa pequeño?"- preguntó 2.

4 sujetó con su mano izquierda la muñeca de 2 y también tiró de él.

-"creo que quiere decirnos algo…"- dijo 7 a 2. 4 quería muchísimo a 7, pero no pudo evitar poner unos enormes ojos en blanco, mientras golpeaba su frente, molesto por ese comentario tan obvio.

-"¿qué sucede, están bien todos… dónde está tu hermano?"- empezó a preguntar la séptima muñeca.

4 se sentía desesperado, tenía que decirles que 5 estaba despierto, 4 intentó de nuevo tirar de la mano de 7, señalando posteriormente el camino con su dedo índice.

4 estaba tan exasperado que ni siquiera dio tiempo a que 7 entendiera lo que había intentado decirle, así que dio un suspiro molesto y se dirigió a un pared, tal vez si les proyectaba las imágenes de 5 le entenderían, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se escuchó de nuevo el sonido de un avión muy cerca, mientras que al mismo tiempo empezaba a despertar el eco de las ametralladoras de las máquinas.

4 no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pronto sintió que 7 tiraba ahora de su brazo haciéndolo correr.

-"tenemos que llegar con los otros"- dijo 7. 4 se sintió aliviado, aunque desconocía la procedencia de esos ruidos, por lo menos gracias a ellos, ahora llegarían a donde él quería.

Mientras tanto…

5 seguía sentado en la cama de madera junto con 3, estaba inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar, era enorme, de seguro era una iglesia.

-"¿y los demás?"- preguntó 5.

3 respondió a su manera. Por su puesto 5 no entendió.

-"¿dónde está 2?"- volvió a preguntar y obtuvo la misma respuesta, así que mejor dejó las preguntas para después.

La vela estaba terminándose, era de noche, 5 sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su encuentro con la máquina de guerra, sabía que por poco moría ahí, sin embargo, 2 lo había ayudado, su mejor amigo había vuelto por él, arriesgando su propia vida para ayudarlo, 2 le había salvado la vida.

3 observaba con curiosidad a su compañero sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo el sonido de un avión que había pasado muy cerca de la capilla llamó su atención.

El tercer muñeco, aún no olvidaba su último encuentro con una máquina de esas, sintió miedo e inmediatamente se apegó a 5 sujetando su brazo.

-"¿¡qué es eso!?"- preguntó el quinto muñeco.

3 lentamente señaló el techo con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro aún se aferraba a 5.

-"¿aviones?"- preguntó 5, 3 asintió con la cabeza. 5 instintivamente abrazó a 3, tenía que estar preparado en caso de que algo malo sucediera.

5 empezó a escuchar sonidos procedentes del altar, eran pasos, varios pasos, 3 también los escuchaba, eran ellos.

El tercer muñeco, olvidando su miedo, rápidamente se levantó y jaló a 5 del brazo para que lo siguiera.

-"¿qué pasa, a dónde me llevas?"- empezó a preguntar, 3 no respondió y siguió corriendo.

Del lado contrario.

2 escuchó una voz muy familiar no muy distante, ya habían cruzado la puerta y de nuevo se encontraban en el altar de la capilla.

-"¿5, eres tú?"- preguntó 2 emocionado sin dejar de avanzar, inmediatamente 4 pudo escuchar el centelleo de su hermano llamándolo y empezó a correr más rápido.

3 soltó a 5 adelantándose, cada vez corría más rápido, los dos muñecos estaban contentos de haber encontrado a los demás.

5 estaba feliz, corría detrás de 3, pero como iba algo lento debido a su condición el tercer muñeco pudo aventajarlo demasiado.

3 pudo verlo, su hermano estaba a pocos metros de él, podía ver su figura gracias a la vela que 2 llevaba, pero pronto… hubo una explosión inesperada.

3 se detuvo, vio que el techo empezaba a desmoronarse a causa de que un avión había caído presa de las balas.

El avión quedó atorado en el techo.

3 pudo ver claramente cómo los escombros empezaban a caer, justo donde se encontraba su hermano, frenéticamente, el tercer muñeco corrió y con todas sus fuerzas empujó a 4.

Todo quedó en silencio, por el impacto, una enorme nube de polvo se alzó esparciéndose por toda la capilla, las velas se apagaron, y la luz de la luna pudo entrar por el orificio que había creado el avión.

4 estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso, estaba desorientado, pero de todos modos ya se había hecho a la idea sobre caer, bueno… en este caso, ser empujado y caer; todo había pasado demasiado rápido, había estado a punto de morir, pero… su hermano lo había salvado, ¡lo había salvado!, su hermano no había permitido que esos escombros cayeran en él. Estaba muy agradecido, no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, lentamente se levantó recargándose en sus brazos.

4 logró sentarse sobre sus rodillas, la nube de polvo aún no se dispersaba, de tal manera que no podía ver nada a su alrededor, alzó la vista, el avión ya no amenazaba con caer, por lo menos no tenía que salir corriendo del lugar en donde estaba, intentó llamar a su hermano, pero nadie respondió.

Las partículas de polvo empezaron a disiparse, detrás de él estaba 6 ayudando a levantar a 2, 7 estaba cerca, avanzando hacia él.

Enfrente no había nada mas que polvo, del otro lado de seguro estaba su hermano junto con 5, pero… ¿porqué no respondía?

4 estaba empezando a asustarse, se levantó e intentó avanzar en medio del polvo, pero pronto pudo visualizar una estructura irregular enfrente de él, era escombro, escombro del techo, repentinamente todo quedó tan claro como el agua.

-"¡¡¡3 NO!!!"- gritó 7 detrás de él.

4 sintió pánico, no podía ser verdad ¿dónde estaba su hermano? No podía estar debajo de todo eso, no era posible.

En medio del terror, 4 corrió hasta los desechos de piedra e inmediatamente empezó a quitar enormes trozos de cemento y roca, mientras gritaba frenéticamente llamando a su hermano, el cual nunca respondió.

Pronto pudo ver que 5 llegó corriendo a su lado y empezó a ayudarlo, era más grande que él y por ende podía avanzar más rápido, 7 llegó del lado opuesto, seguida por 2 y 6.

-"no puede ser, no puede ser…"- musitaba 7 mientras quitaba trozos de piedras.

2 y 6 se habían unido a ellos, todos buscaban a 3.

Después de que 5 quitara una enorme piedra con ayuda de 2, pudo verlo, pudo ver la mano de 3.

-"¡¡aquí está!!"- gritó 5.

Todos se acercaron, 7 y 5 tiraron de la mano de 3 y fácilmente pudieron sacarlo.

7 cargó a 3 y rápidamente lo llevó a un lugar un poco más lejano de donde estaban, se detuvo en medio de dos bancas, se arrodillo en el piso y dejó el cuerpo de 3 en el suelo de madera, mientras que con su mano sostenía su espalda inclinándolo un poco.

-"¿3?"- 7 llamaba al pequeño gemelo -"por favor responde…"- dijo tratando de mantenerse seria.

4 inmediatamente se acercó a ella, los demás lo siguieron, se arrodilló, vio que su hermano no se movía, no respondía.

El cuarto muñeco negó con la cabeza, revisó rápidamente con la mirada el cuerpo de su hermano, no tenía nada, estaba intacto, pero… ¿por qué no abría sus ojos?

4 sostuvo a su hermano de los hombros, empezó a llamarlo a su manera

-'3, vamos, despierta'- 2 se acercó hasta él, puso una mano en su espalda, él hizo caso omiso al gesto.

Intentó de nuevo -'3, despierta, tienes que despertar, por favor, abre los ojos… por favor…'- 3 no respondió.

4 empezaba a caer en la histeria.

-'¡¡¡3!!!'- gritó 4 sacudiendo a su hermano por los hombros intentando despertarlo, pero sólo logró que su capucha resbalara un poco.

4 se detuvo, oyó cómo 7 empezaba a sollozar, pero ya nada le importaba, cerró sus ojos, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hermano, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, si pudiera llorar, lo habría hecho, pero no podía.

No era verdad, era sólo un sueño, un mal sueño, una pesadilla, tenía que serlo…

7 se unió al abrazo, 5, 2 y 6 sólo miraban a poco pasos de distancia.

5 suspiró negando con la cabeza, 2 puso una mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo, mientras que 6 sujetaba de nuevo su llave con sus manos.

4 seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero rápidamente los abrió cuando sintió que una mano sujetaba su brazo, pronto escuchó a su hermano…

-'… me alegra que estés bien…'- dijo lentamente.

4 se separó un poco de su hermano, sin soltarlo, vio su rostro, ¡estaba despierto!

3 sonrió fatigado, 4 no lo podía creer.

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pronto 7 también vio a 3, vio que estaba despierto.

-"¿3?"- preguntó 7, el gemelo respondió centellando sus ojos -"¡no puede ser!"- sonrió 7 -"¡estas vivo!"-

7 abrazó a 3, pero como 4 en ese momento sujetaba el cuerpo de su hermano, también sintió aquel fuerte abrazo, demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Todos se acercaron a 3, al comprobar lo que oían, 5 empezó a reír, mientras que 6 dibujaba una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, 2 se aproximó a ellos.

-"¿cómo te sientes pequeño?"- preguntó 2 arrodillándose a su lado.

3 sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿cómo es posible?"- preguntó 5 aún sonriente.

2 se levantó y se dirigió a los escombros, empezó a inspeccionar el lugar donde había estado sepultado 3, pronto se dio cuenta de que las piedras habían caído de tal manera que se había creado un pequeño túnel, entonces 2 pensó…

-"por eso fue muy fácil sacarlo"- dedujo 2, pronto 5 se le unió.

-"¿de que hablas?"-

-"3 tuvo mucha suerte, las piedras se acomodaron de cierta forma, creando un pequeño hueco en donde el cuerpo de 3 cabía, eso lo protegió de ser aplastado"- dijo 2.

Mientras tanto, 3 suspiró, 4observó a su hermano.

-'¿qué tienes?'- preguntó 4 todavía sonriendo.

-'…me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…'- dijo 3 lentamente.

-'¿de qué?'- preguntó 4.

-'… de que… odio esas cosas'- dijo refiriéndose al avión, 4 empezó a reír.

-'si, yo también'- dijo entre risas abrazando de nuevo a su hermano.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Por fa!!! Dejen comentarios, ya sabe que son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo. PLZ.**


	3. Nos vamos

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!¡¡¡... y… ante ustedes… el siguiente capítulo!!!**

**De nuevo… es largo, así que acomódense, también pueden acompañar su lectura con palomitas y refresco si lo desean…**

**Ok iniciemos con…**

**Nos vamos… **

El líder miraba el recinto de forma pensativa desde su nuevo lugar, el cual anteriormente había sido ocupado por estatuillas religiosas, era cómodo y a su tamaño, ahora 8 estaba sentado en una pila de libros, mientras unía el cuchillo que había encontrado a un enorme clavo que utilizaría como mango.

Sin duda, la noche iba a ser larga… los aviones pasaban y no dejaban de hacer un estridente ruido con sus ametralladoras, parecía como si los humanos trataran de acabar con todo de un solo golpe… sin embargo, él esperaría… pacientemente a que todo se callara y muriera.

Salir sería un suicidio, apreciaba mucho su vida como para permitirse arriesgarse otra vez a salir en busca de otro lugar en donde esconderse, de modo que esperaría paciente a que todo terminara, así que, para distraerse de sus pensamientos, decidió observar a su acompañante**, **él era un poco torpe, abusivo y sin embargo tenía buenos sentimientos (los cuales escondía detrás de esa cara productora de miedo), el líder sabía que le inspiraba respeto, y eso era ventajoso para él ya que podía serle de mucha ayuda en caso de que necesitara de su protección, pero poco a poco él sabía que se ganarían confianza mutuamente, de todos modos y aunque fuera individualista, 1 sabía que en el mundo donde se encontraban se necesitaban aliados para sobrevivir, y tal vez, con ayuda del tiempo podrían formar una amistad… pero lo más importante es que tendría un guardaespaldas de por vida.

8 sostenía con su mano derecha el cuchillo, con otra el clavo oxidado, simultáneamente los unía, de esa manera por un momento parecía que su arma estaba lista, sin embargo al separarlos sus ideas de "problema resuelto" se desvanecían, el resultado era un gesto de desaprobación y un aumento paulatino de desesperación. No sabía cómo unir las dos piezas.

1 contemplaba divertido la escena, pero el tiempo pasó y hasta el líder dejo sonreír después de ver que 8 no daba con la solución, exasperado, el primer muñeco se levantó de su lugar y fue a tomar un alambre que se asomaba entre las cosas que 8 había encontrado en su búsqueda, entre estas, aparte del alambre, estaba trozos de madera, una agujeta, un imán y un trozo de tela roja.

1 tomó el alambre y lo llevó hasta su compañero.

-"¿por qué no usas esto?"- 8 tomó el alambre de cobre y lo miró con detenimiento, en ese momento tuvo una idea, volvió a unir el clavo con el cuchillo y para mantenerlos juntos empezó a enredar fuertemente el alambre entre los dos objetos, un minuto más tarde su arma estaba lista.

8 admiraba con fascinación evidente el cuchillo, después volvió su mirada hacia el líder, el cual seguía enfrente de él.

-"gracias"- dijo el octavo muñeco.

El ataque aéreo estaba en su apogeo, estaba durando más de lo normal, eso era sospechoso para 7, sin embargo, no podía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, ya que cuidaba de los gemelos, los cuales abrazaban a su protectora cada vez que escuchaban el estridente ruido de los aviones, pasado el tiempo, todo de nuevo se calmó.

Era de noche, 3 dormía en la cama que había sido creada para 5, su hermano, recargaba sus brazos para que le sirvieran de almohada en la cabecera, había estado acompañándolo, hasta que él también se había quedado dormido.

7estaba sentada sobre un trozo de madera a un lado de la cama, no los había perdido de vista ni por un momento, tenía que cuidar de ellos, 6 se encontraba del lado contrario a un lado de la vela, no dejaba de sostener su llave mientras miraba al piso nerviosamente, para él, simplemente algo no estaba bien, pero no sabía qué era o cómo explicarlo, sólo lo sentía.

5 estaba recargado contra la pequeña cama de madera, a un lado de 4. Así como 7, él también había estado cuidando de los gemelos; sentía un gran aprecio y cariño por ellos, de modo que no quería dejarlos solos, sin embargo, después de haber rescatado a 3, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba sumamente feliz de haber podido salvarlo a tiempo, no obstante, eso lo había agotado demasiado y no quería que los demás lo notaran, así que, después de que se reunieron de nuevo en la esquina izquierda de la capilla a un lado de la puerta y de que 2 revisara a 3 por enésima vez a petición de 7 para estar seguros, según ella, 5 simplemente había ido a sentarse junto a 4 con una enorme pesantes que evitaba con toda su alma demostrar.

La vela estaba encendida, todos los muñecos estaban juntos y aún así no hubo mucha plática que animara a los presentes, los aviones ya no sobrevolaban el área y ahora los gemelos dormían, de modo que mejor continuaron con el silencio.

2 estaba a un lado de 7, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que habían vivido en ese ajetreado día.

-"¿cómo te sientes?"- preguntó de repente en voz baja a el quinto muñeco después de estarlo observando durante un tiempo.

5 estaba de brazos cruzados, con la vista pérdida en el piso y la mente ocupada en sus recuerdos

-"¿yo…?"- preguntó después de reaccionar -"e-estoy bien"- mintió 5 tratando de sonreír, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó para convencer a 2.

El segundo muñeco suspiró, sabía que algo estaba mal, sin embargo trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto y mejor creer en lo que su amigo le decía -"…ok… creo que tendré que ir a hablar con 1 sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando"- dijo 2 levantándose de su lugar.

-"¿para qué?"- preguntó 7 con un tono algo molesto -"dudo que le interesen nuestros problemas"- dijo burlonamente aunque trataba de controlarse.

-"sólo intentaré conversar con él, a ver si puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre algunas cosas"- dijo 2 de forma apacible.

-"cuando dices cosas… te refieres a quedarnos aquí ¿verdad?"- preguntó 7 en voz baja, 2 asintió con la cabeza, inmediatamente una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de a muñeca, pero inmediatamente se convirtió en una desalentadora mueca.

-"… suerte…"- dijo desanimadamente.

2 sonrió, se sentó junto a 7 y habló en voz baja -"mira… yo sé que a 1 le gusta ser el líder, y sé también que es muy orgulloso"- 7 arqueó una ceja -"…bueno… demasiado orgulloso…"-dijo 2 en medio de una sonrisa -"… pero sé que muy dentro de él, hay una parte que se preocupa por el bienestar de todos…"-

-"¿con lo que le pasó a 5 no fue suficiente como para hacer que "esa" parte suya reflexionara sobre nuestra situación?"- dijo 7 haciendo que 2 diera un suspiro, por su parte 5 bajó un poco la mirada.

-"sí, lo hizo, sin embargo, su orgullo pudo más que él"- respondió 2.

-"entonces… ¿qué te hace creer que cambiará de idea esta vez?"- preguntó 7

-"porque ya han sido muchos accidentes para un sólo día"-

7 no supo qué contestar, en eso 2 tenía razón, hasta un niño sabría lo que es correcto hacer en casos como ése… sin embargo… estaban hablando de 1… y… él era terco y orgulloso, eso era una mala combinación sin duda… en especial si se trata de un personaje con edad avanzada.

-"ok"- dijo 7. -"espero que no tengas problemas"-

-"no los tendré"- dijo volviendo a levantarse de su lugar -"no tardo"- 2 empezó a caminar.

6 asintió con la cabeza, 5 no respondió, seguía cruzado de brazos mirando el suelo.

2 no le tomó mucha importancia, supuso que su amigo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, aún así, hablaría con él después, sólo por si acaso necesitaba de su ayuda.

Después de un rato, 2 desapareció entre las bancas de la capilla llevando consigo un trozo pequeño de vela sobre su carrito, para alumbrar su camino.

-"es tarde, creo que será mejor que nos turnemos para vigilar"- propuso 7 en voz baja. 5 y 6 voltearon a verla desde sus respectivos lugares.

-"de acuerdo…"- dijo 5 monótonamente.

-"bien… yo tomo el primer turno, luego seguirá 6 y al último tú, 5"- la séptima muñeca acomodó los tiempos de tal manera que su compañero pudiera descansar el mayor tiempo posible

-"está bien"- dijo 5 desanimado, mientras que 6 asentía con la cabeza.

-"será mejor que apague esto"- 7 se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a la vela, y al no tener aire que inhalar o exhalar, apagó la destellante luz colocando sobre la llama uno de los muchos trozos de madera que estaba esparcidos por el suelo, la mecha se apagó libreando un ligero hilo de humo -"lo vamos a necesitar después…"-

Había pasado una hora desde que 2 había ido a buscar a 1 e intentara hablar con él, 7 estaba en su guardia no había cerrado los ojos ni un momento, prestaba atención incluso al más leve e insignificante sonido que pudiera escucharse, tenía que estar preparada en caso de que cualquier cosa sucediera, por su parte, 5 estaba sentado a lado de 4 y utilizaba como respaldo la pequeña cama en la que 3 descansaba, cerraba sus ojos fingiendo dormir, sin embargo no tenía deseos de hacerlo, de modo que sólo pensaba en el ataque que habían sufrido, el momento en el que perdió su ojo izquierdo y cómo 2 arriesgó su vida para salvarlo, después le vino a la mente lo que para muchos de nosotros sería "la pregunta del millón" ¿qué era lo que les deparaba el destino?… ¿qué iba a ser de ellos?, mientras tanto, 4 que estaba cansado de esa posición, empezó a moverse, 7 lo estuvo observando, el cuarto muñeco, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estiró una mano en busca de algo en lo que pudiera recargarse, y para su fortuna, encontró el brazo de 5 no muy lejos de él, el quinto muñeco abrió su ojo al sentir su mano, mientras que 4, aún con sus ópticas cerradas, fue a recostarse a un lado de 5, disfrutando de su nueva almohada. 5 sonrió al igual que 7 y después volvió a cerrar su ojo.

A un lado se encontraba 6, su cara era tapada por la vela que estaba más adelante que él de modo que nadie podía ver el miedo que yacía en su rostro, tenía mucho miedo, el sexto muñeco estaba recargado contra la pared, mientras que de vez en cuando apoyaba su cabeza en la cama de madera, la cual estaba a su lado derecho, no dejaba de abrazar sus piernas, algo simplemente no estaba bien, tenía que recordarlo, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando ¿porqué tenía tanto temor y tanta ansiedad?, algo estaba mal, no sabía si el peligro ya había pasado en realidad… o si apenas se acercaba… no lo sabia, no sabía cómo explicarlo…

Pasó el tiempo y la hora, se convirtió en hora y media desde que su compañero los había dejado, 7 empezaba a preocuparse, sin embargo aceptó esperar un poco más antes de ir a buscarlo.

La séptima muñeca suspiró y se acomodó en su lugar de tal modo que pudo ver la cara de 6 a un lado de la vela, estaba despierto, sin decir nada 7 se levantó y se acercó a él, sin embargo el sexto muñeco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de modo que no notó su llegada.

-"¿6…?"- preguntó en voz baja la séptima muñeca, él rápidamente levantó la mirada pero no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo el contacto visual con ella, de tal manera que volvió a bajar la vista.

-"¿porqué no intentas dormir un poco…?"- sugirió 7, 6 volvió a verla y bajó la mirada de nuevo negando con la cabeza

-"… n-no puedo…"- dijo lentamente, 7 se arrodilló delante de él.

-"¿porqué no…?"- preguntó 7 tratando de no despertar a los demás.

6 no supo cómo responder a su pregunta, de modo que abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza.

-"esta bien…"- dijo 7 tranquilamente -"puedes decírmelo…"-

-"no…"- repitió 6 -"no… puedo…"-

-"de acuerdo…"- dijo 7 levantándose -"… bien… si… necesitas algo, sólo dime"- dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

7 dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo antes de empezar a caminar y volvió a girarse hacia donde estaba 6.

-"por cierto…"- dijo en voz baja mientras de nuevo se arrodillaba junto al él -"… gracias por advertirnos que estábamos en peligro"-

6 sintió escalofríos -"peligro…"- susurró sin que 7 lo escuchara ya que estaba hablando.

-"… la verdad no sé cómo lo supiste pero… …yo… no…"- la séptima muñeca guardó silencio poco a poco al ver la mirada de su compañero, sentía que era toda una mezcla de emociones que no podía expresar a través de simples palabras.

-"¿6…?"- preguntó 7 cautelosamente acercándose un poco más a su amigo -"¿está todo bien?"-

6 negó con la cabeza a punto de romper en un llanto sin lágrimas -"… peligro…"- susurró después de aferrar sus manos a su llave.

-"¿qué…?"- preguntó estupefacta.

-"…peligro…"- repitió 6 con mirada suplicante.

7 no pudo evitar asustarse, la última vez que 6 les había advertido que estaban en peligro, un avión había caído en la capilla y los escombros que aplastaron a 3 por poco lo habían matado. ¿Ahora qué pasaría?, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía hablar con 2 y 1 rápido, no importaba que el "líder" la ignorara, ahora ella haría lo correcto sin importarle lo demás.

-"… sientes que estamos en peligro de nuevo… ¿verdad?"- preguntó tratando de asegurarse de que lo que oía era verdad y no una mala jugada de su mente. 5 inmediatamente abrió su ojo al escuchar a su compañera.

6 asintió con la cabeza lentamente -"… peligro…"- volvió a repetir demostrando en sus ojos desiguales el horror que lo acechaba.

-"… no te preocupes…"- dijo tratando de calmar a 6 y también al mismo tiempo intentó tranquilizarse así misma -"vamos a estar bien..."- 7 se levantó y avanzó hacia 5, ni siquiera vio si estaba despierto o no, sólo habló.

-"5, por favor cuida de ellos, iré a buscar a 2"-

-"¿qué sucede?"- preguntó 5 en voz baja, pero aún así sonó angustiado.

-"no estoy segura"- admitió 7 y echó a correr.

7 corrió todo lo que pudo, avanzó con rapidez, cruzó por el campanario y llegó a una entrada que en ese momento estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de una vela, pero 7 se detuvo al escuchar los gritos que salían de aquel lugar. Sin entrar, la séptima muñeca pudo visualizar a lo lejos a 2, en frente de él estaba 1 y en una esquina 8.

Estaban en medio de una confrontación.

Una hora antes…

2 había avanzado con paso lento por toda la catedral, subió al campanario y llegó hasta donde estaba 1, antes de entrar por el pórtico, 2 imploró que su compañero estuviera de buen humor, porque si no era así, no sabía cuál podía ser su reacción, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que no iba a resultar nada bueno.

En un acto de valor, 2 cruzó la entrada encontrándose con 1.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, eso le encantaba la primer muñeco… el silencio, 8 por su parte, ahora afilaba el cuchillo que había encontrado, a su lado habían otras cosas, entre ellas destacaba un imán rojo, 1 mientras tanto, estaba haciendo un nudo para sujetar el trozo de tela rojo que 8 había encontrado, había decidido que lo ocuparía como capa, y no era que sintiera frío, o algo por el estilo, sería una manera de sobresalir de los demás imponiendo su mandato en la catedral.

-"hola mi buen amigo"- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual no fue devuelta.

-"¿qué quieres?"-preguntó 1 molesto, 2 suspiró, era el momento de dejar el trato amable e ir directamente al punto a tratar.

-"tenemos que hablar"- dijo en tono serio, 1 por primera vez en todo el día le prestó atención.

-"¿sobre qué?"- preguntó interesado.

-"sobre muchas cosas"- dijo 2 sin cambiar su actitud -"las cuales me temo, que como líder, deberías tomar en cuenta"- 1 no respondió.

-"pero te pido que no me interrumpas hasta que termine"- 1 puso una mueca pero accedió con la cabeza.

-"en primera, 5 está despierto"- 1 estaba a punto de refutar, pero 2 siguió hablando -"por el momento está estable…algo cansado, pero estable"-

-"segunda… ya encontramos a 6"-

-"¿encontramos?"- preguntó 1.

-"sí, 7 y yo lo hayamos en uno de los cuartos del ala este…"- 2 guardó silencio -"… no sabemos lo que pasó con exactitud, pero cuando llegamos, él estaba inconsciente… la pared había sido destruida y su pierna estaba atrapada debajo de los escombros…"-

-"tercera…"- 2 guardó de nuevo silencio -"como pudiste haberte dado cuenta, hubo hace unas cuantas horas otro ataque…"- 1 asintió -"… bueno, 7 y yo volvíamos de nuestra búsqueda junto con 6, nos encontramos a 4 en el camino, intentaba decirnos algo…"- 2 escuchó la risa de 8 no muy lejos -"bien… intentaba _explicarnos_ algo…"- corrigió con un tono fastidiado, lo que provocó una sonrisa burlona en la cara del líder, por su parte 2 continuó.

-"llegamos a la capilla…"- 2 bajó un poco la mirada -"… 3 y 5 corrían por el lado opuesto del pasillo, 4 se adelantó mientras avanzábamos, de repente, un avión chocó contra el techo y los escombros empezaron a caer…"- después de decir eso, la sonrisa de 1 se borró inmediatamente.

-"tropecé… no sé con exactitud lo que pasó… pero después de que 6 me ayudara a levantar, fue cuando supe lo que había sucedido"- 2 guardó silencio antes de proseguir -"… 3 había quedado atrapado debajo de los escombros…"-

-"¿cómo está?"- preguntó 1 tratando de no evidenciar su preocupación.

-"agotado, pero está bien, 5 lo encontró a tiempo y pudo sacarlo de ahí, la verdad, tuvo mucha suerte, pero por poco muere"- dijo2.

1 guardó silencio pensativo, él era el líder, no podía permitir que cosas así sucedieran, tenía que proteger a su grupo, aunque no se empeñara en demostrarlo.

-"…yo creo que ya han sido muchos accidentes para un solo día"- dijo 2, tratando de que 1 reaccionara igual que 7, sin embargo, 1 no lo tomó igual que la séptima muñeca.

-"con exactitud… ¿qué quieres decir?"- preguntó 1.

-"mira 1… todo lo que ha sucedido nos dice claramente lo que intento explicarte, aquí no estamos seguros… ¿a caso no lo has pensado?"-

Por una fracción de segundo, 1 creyó que lo que 2 le decía era verdad, había hecho una mala elección al instalarse en aquél sitio, pero… aunque intentara proteger a los demás, no toleraba que alguien lo contradijera, es más, ahora que lo meditaba fuera de sentimentalismos… no había sido su culpa que todo eso pasara, había sido culpa de ellos, ¡no suya!,

-"con que… eso es lo que crees…"- dijo 1 levantándose de su lugar, 2 enseguida supo que había literalmente "metido la pata"

-"sólo intento decirte lo que sucedió para que recapacites"- corrigió 2, pero de todos modos ya era tarde.

-"¿sabes algo?"- dijo 1 avanzando hacia él –"no puedo creer que ella te convenciera, no puedo creer que te dejaras convencer de esa manera"-reiteró.

-"sabes perfectamente que lo que dice es cierto"- 2 se defendió.

-"¡claro que no!"- exclamó 1 -"mis decisiones desde que despertamos han sido las correctas, hasta esa persona admitió que era un excelente líder, gracias a mí hoy estamos aquí reunidos ¡estamos vivos!"-

1 en medio del coraje empezó a caminar en círculos, yendo y viniendo delante de 2 -"…pero por poco algunos mueren…"- murmuró 2 con sarcasmo. Inmediatamente el primer muñeco se detuvo al escuchar claramente su queja.

-"¡no fue mi culpa que eso sucediera, a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada!"-dijo señalando a 8, el cual desde su lugar observaba seriamente la discusión –"¡eso quiere decir que fue culpa de ellos, no mía!"-

2 suspiró –"1, admito que al principio parecía una buena elección éste sitio, lucía intacto y seguro, pero me equivoqué en eso, tú también deberías hacerlo, deberías aceptar tu error como todo buen líder"-

-"¡¡yo no tengo errores!!"-

7 caminaba por los pasillos, con dificultad llegó hasta donde se encontraba el campanario, estaba a punto de entrar por el pórtico y se detuvo al escuchar los gritos… mejor dicho… los bramidos que soltaba 1. Estaba segura de que pronto diría la palabra que la haría enojar y al mismo tiempo penetrar en la habitación para defender a 2, pero lo que sucedió la dejó congelada.

-"¡¡¡_si crees que me voy a poner a "recapacitar" por lo que le pasó a ese mudo estás muy equivocado_!!!"- 2 no respondió

7 se paralizó… ¡¿qué estaba esperando, acaso su amigo no iba a defender a 3?! Ella siguió esperando sin embargo él no dijo nada… no o podía creer… 2 no dijo ni una palabra.

Su coraje pudo más que su cordura así que con paso decidido entró al lugar repleta de furia.

-"¡es increíble que después de decir semejantes cosas, te atrevas a llamarte nuestro líder!"- gritó 7 haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a su nuevo acompañante

-"7… qué"-

-"¡no digas nada!"- lo interrumpió, estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, después volvió la vista hacia 1 el cual esperaba pacientemente a que ella continuara, demostrando su típica mirada desdeñosa.

-"eres un cobarde, te escondes en un lugar que es igual de peligroso que afuera mientras esas cosa deambulan por el mundo"- dijo con lentitud haciendo que sus poderosas palabras hirieran a su contrincante, para su suerte tuvo efecto inmediato.

-"¡tú no entiendes nada, gracias a mi hemos encontrado éste santuario, además, me he empeñado y me he esforzado en hacer que todos estemos a salvo!"- se defendió 1.

7 puso ojos en blanco -"a salvo…"- se mofó 7 -"¡bien… quédate si quieres en este maldito lugar, es todo tuyo, yo me voy!"-

-"¿qué?"-

-"me voy, ahora mismo"-reiteró

2 interrumpió la discusión-"7… no puedes hacer eso, no ahora, necesitamos estar juntos…"-

-"no, me voy"-

-"¡te advierto que si sales de éste lugar no volverás a entrar!"- amenazó 1.

-"eso es lo que más deseo"- dijo 7, después se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, 2 avanzó detrás de ella.

-"7 por favor espera"- imploró 2.

-"estamos en peligro y no voy a exponerme de nuevo, además, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que no le interesamos en lo más mínimo?"- gritó 7 sin siquiera voltearse mientras empezaba a acelerar el paso.

-"¡7 espera!"- gritó 2 pero ella lo ignoró.

2 se detuvo, 1 y 8 se habían quedado en sus respectivos lugares, como si esa discusión fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-"es lo mejor para nosotros…"- dijo 1.

-"no, no lo es"- aseguró 2 -"¿sabes algo? …un buen líder sabría qué hacer en casos como éste"-

1 no dijo nada, por su parte, 2 salió de aquél lugar en busca de 7, debía asegurarse de que no hiciera nada indebido, pero como ella era más joven y ágil lo aventajó considerablemente, de modo que 2 empezó a preocuparse pensando que no llegaría a tiempo para detenerla.

5 estaba despierto en espera de que sus compañeros regresaran, sin embargo la única figura que vio aparecer entre las penumbras de la catedral y la luz de la luna fue la de 7. Trotaba hacia donde se encontraban los demás y por su mirada casi asesina, 5 pudo suponer lo que había sucedido.

7 no dijo ni una palabra, volvió a su asiento dejándose caer con brusquedad mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-"¿7?"- preguntó 5 -"¿está todo bien…?"- ella respondió con una mirada fulminante que a cualquiera aterrorizaría, así que 5 decidió cortar el tema por su propia seguridad, mientras tanto, 7 seguía pensando en su próximo escape, tenía que llevarlo a cabo pronto.

2 corrió lo más que pudo, tenía que detenerla, no podía permitir que se fuera, si estaba en el exterior podía sufrir algún daño, podía salir herida o peor…

Pronto 2 llegó a la entrada a un lado del altar, faltaba poco para llegar, pero para él, el corto tramo que los separaba parecían kilómetros, siguió corriendo aunque empezó a aminorar la velocidad al sentir un dolor proveniente de su pierna izquierda, justo donde le habían colocado ese tornillo a manera de torniquete, sin embargo 2 trato de ignorarlo y siguió avanzando, aunque fuera cojeando.

Cruzó por debajo de las bancas de la capilla, ya que el pasillo principal estaba siendo obstruido por los escombros que había dejado un avión al estrellarse contra el techo.

Cuando llegó lo que vio lo sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo alivió…

7 estaba acomodada en su lugar con los ojos cerrados, al parecer dormía, no había huido como él esperaba, 2 no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro.

5 estaba despierto, aunque el turno le correspondía a 6, él había decidido tomar su lugar ya que el sexto muñeco había caído en un repentino y profundo sueño dejando a un lado sus miedos y preocupaciones.

5 sin levantarse a causa de que era la nueva cama de 4, recibió a su amigo con notable preocupación mientras trataba de ocultarlo con una ligera sonrisa.

-"¿porqué tardaste tanto?"- preguntó en voz baja.

-"créeme que es una larga historia"- dijo 2 en medio de una sonrisa de alivio -"pero, sólo te puedo decir por el momento que por poco perdemos a una amiga"-

-"¿¡qué!?"- exclamó 5 en voz baja y sin moverse para no despertar a 4.

-"ella quiso huir de aquí, pero… al parece no ha intentado hacer nada parecido ¿verdad?"- 5 negó con la cabeza. -"…que bueno…"-suspiró 2 -"espero que no intente nada, además… creo que será mejor que descansemos…"-

2 Se integró al campamento para poder reposar, tenía un penetrante dolor en su pierna y una creciente preocupación hacia su compañera, pero pensaba que 7 no iba a cometer su amenaza de abandonarlos, al parecer por el momento todo se encontraba en mejor estado, de todos modos 5 estaría vigilando y de ésa manera podría advertirle en caso de que sucediera algo fuera de lo normal, lo que no tomó en cuenta es que su amigo no se encontraba en condiciones para permanecer despierto toda la noche…

2 fue a sentarse junto a los demás, se recargó contra la pared mientras de acomodaba para poder dormir.

-"descansa"- dijo casi en susurro.

-"tú también"- respondió 5 desde su respectivo lugar.

2 cerró sus ojos intentando dormir, sin embargo, en sus ratos de conciencia lograba despertarse dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se supone debía estar 7, después de ver que seguía en su lugar volvía a dormirse.

5 había notado que su compañero se despertaba constantemente, pero después de un tiempo corto cayó en un profundo sueño, como nadie le había explicado nada, era normal que él estuviera intrigado, en especial por la actitud de sus amigos, 7 estaba furiosa y 2, por su expresión estaba angustiado, la pregunta para era ¿por qué estaban así?

Las horas pasaron mientras tanto 5 trataba de mantener su óptica abierta, había pasado el turno de 6 y ahora era el suyo, así que no podía negarse y cerrar su ojo por un momento, debía vigilar que nada malo sucediera, pero aunque se empeñara en mantenerse despierto… poco a poco… y lentamente… su ojo se fue cerrando… 5 quedó sumergido en la inconsciencia.

7 abrió los ojos decidida, sin rastro de cansancio que se supone debería tener después de reposar plácidamente, revisó que sus compañeros siguieran durmiendo, mientras tanto repasaba el plan que había ideado mientras fingía dormitar.

La séptima muñeca se levantó de su asiento y caminó con lentitud para que sus pasos no despertaran a nadie, logró escabullirse hasta la entrada a un lado del altar y desapareció, iba a prepararlo todo para su partida secreta. Eso era lo mejor, nadie iba a detenerla ya que nadie se daría cuenta, pero fue entonces cuando pensó en los gemelos… ellos eran pequeños, no iban a sobrevivir si los dejaba con 1… así que después de meditarlo por muy poco tiempo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro… 3 y 4 la acompañarían.

**Porfa, dejen comentarios, son un muy buen combustible para escribir 8D, y no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo casi está listo.**


	4. El ataque de la bestia

**Hola!!! Aquí está la continuación, disfrútenla 8D**

4 abrió sus ojos con dificultad, quería seguir durmiendo, pero una mano lo sacudía ligeramente por el hombro haciendo que despertara, delante de él estaba 7, antes de que pudiera centellar sus ojos preguntando por la situación, la séptima muñeca se llevó un dedo hacia sus labios en señal de que debía mantenerse callado, él obedeció, después vio cómo repetía el mismo proceso ahora con su hermano, por su parte 3 dormía pacíficamente pero al sentir que alguien lo sacudía por el hombro inmediatamente abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente en medio del susto volteando hacia todas direcciones. 7 sabía que lo había espantado así que colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, 3 rápidamente la miró y al igual que 4, estaba a punto de preguntar lo que sucedía, pero 7 se llevó otra vez un dedo índice en frente de sus labios, 3 entendió, pero eso no disminuyó su espanto, después de revisar rápidamente con la mirada el lugar su tensión se redujo un poco. 7, al ver que se había tranquilizado le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, después empezó a alejarse de ellos caminando, pero al notar que los gemelos no la seguían volteó haciendo señas con su mano para que empezaran a caminar.

3 y 4 se miraron confundidos, el cuarto muñeco se encogió de hombros, se separó de 5 con cuidado y empezó a seguirla, 3 los miró, con un poco de dificultad bajó de la cama y fue detrás de su hermano y de 7.

Como 3 iba un poco lento, su hermano fue a auxiliarlo, y como siempre hacían, los dos se juntaron entrelazando sus manos, 7 iba delante de ellos, llegaron hasta la entrada a un lado de la capilla, fue entonces cuando ella habló en voz baja tratando de no producir ningún eco que despertara a los demás -"…bien… tengo que… decirles algo…"-

Trató de plantear las cosas de una manera que ellos pudieran entender.

3 y 4 se sentaron en el suelo, aún querían seguir durmiendo, en especial 4, según lo que indicaba su cara de cansancio. 7 se arrodilló con ellos.

No sabía cómo decírselos, así que decidió preguntar primero antes que nada.

-"¿3, cómo te sientes?"- el tercer muñeco dibujó una mueca en su rostro, mientras que con la mano hacía movimientos que interpretándolos dirían más o menos.

7 suspiró -"miren, pienso marcharme de este lugar…"- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, 3 y 4 se miraron rápidamente y ambos corrieron a abrazar a 7 mientras negaban con la cabeza y con mirada suplicante empezaban a hablarle a su manera.

-"tranquilos, no he terminado aún"- dijo 7 sonriendo por su reacción.

3 y 4 se calmaron, pero no soltaron los brazos de 7, ella continuó.

-"pienso marcharme, pero con ustedes, si así lo desean"-3 y 4 se miraron y después los dos asintieron con la cabeza más de una vez.

-"entonces… ¿vienen conmigo?"- los gemelos empezaron a asentir con la cabeza de nuevo -"muy bien"- dijo 7.

4 sonrió, después señaló con su mano el lugar donde se supone estaban sus amigos.

7 negó con la cabeza -"ellos no vendrán…"- la sonrisa de 4 se borró inmediatamente.

-'¿por qué?'- preguntó 4 a su manera, sin embargo 7 lo entendió.

Ella pensó cómo explicárselo así que trató de idear una excusa que en realidad era verdadera pero lo desconocía -"…5 todavía no esta muy bien que digamos…aún no puede salir de aquí…"- dijo 7. -"Además, si pensamos marcharnos, debe ser ahora, por que ya no tenemos tiempo"-

4 y 3 se sentían en medio de una encrucijada, querían mucho a sus amigos, pero 7 era como una madre para ellos.

3 lo pensó por un momento, después asintió con la cabeza, y de forma decidida abrazó a 7, esa fue su forma de decir 'voy contigo'.

4 sin embargo, miró por un rato el lugar donde se supone estaban los demás, no quería dejarlos, pero sin saberlo, pensaba igual que 7… en ese lugar por poco moría su hermano, entonces no era seguro, para él, ni para ninguno. Con una mirada triste, él asintió con la cabeza y también abrazó a 7.

-"muy bien… es hora de irnos"-

-'¿a dónde vamos?'- preguntó 4, sin embargo 7 no respondió y empezó a caminar

-"síganme"- dijo después de cruzar el pórtico.

3 y 4 se miraron, luego observaron la capilla y con tristeza empezaron a caminar detrás de 7, los dos tenían el presentimiento de que esa sería la última vez que verían a sus amigos, por alguna extraña razón sabían que ellos no los acompañarían aunque 5 se sintiera mejor.

7 anduvo con paso decidido sin dejar de mirar cada cierto tiempo hacia donde estaban los gemelos, los cuales caminaban detrás de ella, siguieron hasta que llegaron a una zona de la capilla donde se supone debería haber un gran muro, en su lugar estaba una nueva entrada y por ésta, se encontraban los ladrillos esparcidos debido al derrumbe.

7 avanzó subiendo entre el escombro, 3 y 4 le siguieron, hasta que lograron salir de la catedral.

Delante de ellos se encontraba el viejo casco militar que anteriormente habían ocupado para protegerse mientras buscaban un refugio, lo único diferente, es que ahora estaba boca arriba y en su interior llevaba unas tijeras, hilo, algunas agujas, varios fósforos y un gran trozo de vela, al parecer iba a ser un viaje largo en busca de la susodicha guarida.

La luz del alba empezaba a hacerse presente, 7 empezó a tirar del casco por medio de una cuerda que había colocado entre los agujeros que tenía éste, 3 y 4 intentaron ayudarla, pero ella se negó de tal manera que estuvieron caminando a su lado.

Avanzaron un largo tramo, alejándose cada vez más de la catedral, mientras tanto, 7 observaba con amargura la decadente ciudad, no podía creer lo que veía, y a medida que avanzaba, cada vez era más notorio la propaganda de guerra: mantas rojas con símbolos extraños colgaban de las paredes, habían muchos papeles esparcidos por el suelo que invitaban a unirse a la revuelta, pero lo que más le impactó fue ver algunos cuerpos a lo lejos, víctimas dela guerra, tuvo suerte de que 3 y 4 no se percataran de eso.

Los gemelos de vez en cuando se alejaban un poco adelantándose cada vez que descubrían la presencia de algún objeto que era de su agrado, a 7 no le pareció una buena idea, se sentía preocupada, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Podía sentirse libre… sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos que recorrían las calles en ruinas.

El tiempo pasó… y siguieron andando… 3 y 4 ya no se adelantaban, estaban muy cansados para hacerlo, caminaban con pesantes, una enorme pesantes, en especial 4, el cual estaba siendo jalado por su hermano del brazo obligándolo a continuar cuando él quería detenerse

-'vamos, ya falta poco'- lo animaba 3.

-'eso dijiste hace mucho tiempo'- se quejó el gemelo, por su parte, 3 puso unos enormes ojos en blanco, antes de que pudiera contestar, el tercer muñeco chocó contra el casco, y su hermano contra él, a causa de que 7 se había detenido inesperadamente.

-'¿qué sucede?'- preguntaron los gemelos, 7 no respondió, estaba segura de haber escuchado un sonido metálico muy cerca de ellos, mientras tanto 3 y 4 guardaron silencio, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor…no lo sabían, pero la bestia estaba cerca…

Fabricar máquinas a su imagen y semejanza, eso era lo que tenía que hacer… sólo que en lugar de traer paz… acabaría con cualquier cosa viviente en éste mundo, incluyendo a su creador, no importaba nada…

Trabajando, moviendo sus múltiples brazos, fabricando cada vez más máquinas, instalando en ellas las bombas, las balas, todo era cuestión de crear unas cuantas más para acabar de una vez por todas con la vida humana, sin embargo… no sabía que un inquilino estaba a punto de infiltrarse en su recinto.

Edward se armó de valor, escondido entre los escombros y basura, evadiendo a las máquinas que salían del edifico de las torres, y sin ser descubierto logró correr hasta una abertura de mediano tamaño, que seguramente había sido usado como tuvo de ventilación.

Pensó que por su tamaño no lograría entrar, pero al comprobar que no tuvo problemas para meterse fue cuando dio gracias a su falta de peso y a la escases de comida, se deslizó a causa de la gravedad, sin hacer ruido, tal vez lo hizo, pero el estridente sonido que producía las máquinas de adentro era mucho más fuerte que otra cosa.

Cuando cayó al suelo pudo verla… admitió que sintió mucho miedo, ante semejante ser, la había visto en los periódicos, pero estar frente a frente era cosa de otro mundo.

Sostenida por las estructuras metálicas que rodeaban la enorme habitación, el cerebro se movía acomodando piezas para otra máquina de guerra, fue entonces cuando Edward llevó acabo su plan.

Se agazapó por el suelo buscando un escondite sin dejar de ver a la máquina, cuando ésta hubo terminado su trabajo, su creación cobró vida empezando a moverse y ahí fue cuando Edward observó lo que buscaba… el talismán…

Edward dibujó una sonrisa, ahora aplicaría la primera fase de su plan… la distracción…

Tomó la pequeña bomba de humo que traía en el bolsillo, se arrastró hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la máquina de fabricación y la hizo detonar.

El humo se esparció por todo el lugar, o bien, en donde se encontraba la máquina, Edward se apresuró y corrió debajo de la ella, la máquina se alzaba cada vez más tratando de evitar el humo para poder localizar al que ocasionó el problema, sin embargo el susodicho personaje estaba donde menos lo esperaba.

La máquina descendió un poco después de ver que el humo empezaba a disiparse… ese fue su error, ya que estuvo al alcance de Edward, quien con una gran agilidad y fuerza tomó el diminuto talismán entre sus dedos y lo arrancó de su respectivo lugar.

Al igual que la máquina, el talismán empezó a emitir pequeños rayos verdes los cuales quemaron los dedos del rebelde, haciendo que éste optara por guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta, mientras que la máquina soltaba un terrible rechinido.

Edward no perdió tiempo, mientras la máquina estaba en medio grito de agonía, él corría para evitar el mismo destino que su hermano.

Se infiltró por un agujero que había en la pared, pasó entre las bombas de gas y los cuerpos colgados de las máquinas de guerra que esperaban a ser activados, corrió… no se detuvo hasta salir del edificio…

Sabía lo que le deparaba el destino… sin ése talismán todo dependía de un hilo, pronto se quedaría sin fuerzas, apagado y muerto.

Tenía que encontrar el talismán, tenía que hacerlo, pero al estar atado a las estructuras que lo sostenían le era imposible moverse y salir, de modo que tenía que enviar a alguien que lo suplantara en su búsqueda… tenía que crear una nueva máquina…

Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo, uniendo piezas metálicas y soldándolas, finalmente… sólo faltaba proteger la parte de la cabeza, la cual era un poco frágil, de modo que, para resguardarlo utilizó el cráneo de un gato que estaba a pocos metros de distancia…

Terminado su trabajo esperó a que su creación despertara, pero el tiempo se lo impidió, su energía se había agotado.

La máquina cayó con brusquedad, uno de sus muchos brazos había jalado una manta roja con su distintivo símbolo que estaba pegada en una pared, de modo que sirvió para cubrir el cuerpo inactivo de la máquina.

El cerebro había caído, pero su última esperanza había encendido su ojo rojo de golpe…

6 se despertó temblando…

7 se aseguró de que nada estuviera alrededor, pero sabía que algo estaba cerca de ellos, miró rápidamente las calles encontrando un viejo carro descompuesto.

La séptima muñeca tomó dos de las tres agujas que tenía y se las entregó a los gemelos en caso de que las necesitaran, después agarró las oxidadas tijeras que llevaba en el casco,-"vengan"-dijo 7 empezando a corre, los gemelos la siguieron.

Los tres se ocultaron debajo del carro, detrás de una de las llantas, 3 y 4 estaban confundidos y asustados, entrelazaron sus manos mientras miraban nerviosamente alrededor, 7 guardó silencio tratando de escuchar…

Los sonidos metálicos se hicieron de nuevo presentes, algo se acercaba, 7 sintió miedo, no por su seguridad, sino por la de sus acompañantes, se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a las tijeras que llevaba… el ruido cada vez era más fuerte, sin embargo no podía percibir su procedencia entre las ruinas.

La séptima muñeca se armó de valor aclarando su mente, tomó las tijeras y con una rapidez inimaginable, desunió su arma quitando el tornillo que llevaba en medio, ahora tenía dos herramientas que podría utilizar a modo de espadas.

Y ahí estaba la bestia, a pocos metros de ellos… 7 se ocultó detrás de la llanta para no ser vista, no era una de las máquinas de guerra que esperaba encontrar, de hecho no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes, los gemelos no se movieron de su sitio, estaban aterrados, miraban nerviosamente a 7 esperando las próximas instrucciones, ella se llevó un dedo a sus labios, 3 y 4 obedecieron la señal de silencio.

La bestia avanzó, estaba sondeando de nuevo el lugar en busca del talismán que tenía que encontrar lo más pronto posible, pero… algo llamó su atención… había aparecido un objeto que no estaba hace unos días, era un viejo casco…

Se acercó al casco para poder revisarlo, 7 no se movió, trató de no hacer ruido, de estar callada, esperando a que la bestia se alejara, sin embargo ésta no lo hizo, después de revisar el contenido del casco lo mandó a volar golpeándolo con sus poderosas garras haciendo que se estrellara contra el auto en el que se escondían 7 y los gemelos.

Por reacción ante el ruido provocado por el golpe del casco contra el auto, 3 y 4 empezaron retroceder asustados, pero 7 los detuvo, ya que si lo hacían estarían a la vista de la bestia, de modo que dejó las tijeras a un lado sujetando sus brazos y acercando a los gemelos hacia ella.

Aunque 7 hubiera actuado rápido, había provocado bastante ruido al moverse… la bestia miró hacia el auto, había descubierto su presencia, se acercó sigilosamente… 7 sabía lo que la bestia hacía.

Soltó a uno de los gemelos, sin embargo él siguió a su lado sin moverse, 7 tomó su arma, estaba a punto de cometer una acción muy peligrosa, pero esperaba que funcionara.

-"quiero que corran y se escondan"- dijo 7, después se separó de los gemelos y corrió hacia la parte delantera del carro hasta que salió de él, la bestia en seguida empezó a perseguirla.

Los gemelos salieron del auto, no para corre, sino para no perder de vista a 7.

La séptima muñeca se detuvo, no había lugar en donde esconderse, estaba en un espacio abierto, la bestia la alcanzó, estaba a punto de golpearla con sus garras, pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque.

7 pudo ver que los gemelos seguían a un lado del carro.

-"¡¡CORRAN!!"- gritó 7 -"¡ESCONDANSE!"-

3 y 4 se miraron, no sabían qué hacer, no podían dejar a 7 sola, pero ella había dado la orden de esconderse, de modo que empezaron a correr hacia unas rejas negras cuales permitían demostrar un edificio en el interior.

Los gemelos empezaron a correr tratando de evitar los ladrillos y agujeros que tenía el piso a causa de las bombas.

La bestia intentó embestir a 7, pero ella se aferró a sus tijeras y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó el rostro del gato, éste retrocedió al sentir el filo en su cara, pero inmediatamente soltó otro golpe, esta vez sus garras impactaron en el cuerpo de 7, lanzándola contra los escombros de las ruinas.

La bestia se acercó a 7, ella no se movió, esperaba a que su enemigo se acercara lo suficiente para poder atacarlo, pero la bestia nunca lo hizo, 7 pudo ver porqué, el gato se percató de la presencia los gemelos.

Corrían con todas sus fuerzas, la bestia hacía lo mismo, estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, sin poder evitarlo, 4 volteó hacia atrás, haciendo que tropezara, 3 se percató de que su hermano necesitaba su ayuda, apenas el cuarto muñeco intentaba levantarse cuando vio detrás de si a la bestia.

Justo cuando la enorme máquina se disponía atacar a 4, 3 llegó lanzando la aguja que llevaba hacia el rostro de la bestia logrando dañar un poco su óptica, debido a eso, el gato se enfureció, observó a los gemelos mientras levantaba sus garras, 3 y 4 sintieron pánico, lo único que 3 pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a su hermano esperando el impacto.

7 observó la escena, así que para evitarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saltó hacia la bestia mientras que con sus poderosas tijeras atacaba el rostro del gato. Los gemelos rápidamente lograron ponerse de pie y corrieron hacia las rejas, ocultándose detrás del muro, mientras trataban de idear un plan para ayudar a 7.

La séptima muñeca peleaba con la bestia, tenía que alejarla de los gemelos, de modo que empezó a correr en sentido opuesto de donde estaban 3 y 4, avanzó hasta donde estaba el carro en donde se habían escondido, sin embargo, la bestia logró alcanzarla, y en medio de su carrera, el gato soltó un fuerte zarpazo que impactó en la espalda de la muñeca.

7 sintió cómo la bestia desgarraba su espalda mientras era lanzada a metros de distancia en donde se encontraba, su cuerpo chocó contra el piso y así se quedó.

El gato había lanzado a 7 hacia unas ruinas de una casa, eso había hecho que su presa se perdiera de vista, así que tendría que iniciar con la búsqueda, pero sin saberlo, los gemelos se habían adelantado.

Cuando vieron que la bestia había atacado a 7, los gemelos salieron de su escondite para ayudarla, corrieron hasta donde la vieron caer, tratando de no ser descubiertos por la bestia.

Llegaron hasta donde 7 se encontraba, sintieron horror al ver la enorme cortada que le había producido la bestia, gran parte de la tela de su espalda había desaparecido, intentaron llamarla, pero ella no respondió, tenían que apresurarse, la bestia se acercaba.

Los gemelos sujetaron a 7 por los brazos, y arrastrándola se alejaron del lugar antes de que pudiera encontrarlos la bestia, se escondieron detrás de unos muebles rotos, esperando a que la máquina se fuera, mientras tanto, el gato revisaba el recinto sin encontrar huella de su presa, sin embargo, pudo escucha un pequeño ruido proveniente de los escombros de unos muebles.

3 al visualizar a la bestia había hecho un movimiento rápido intentando ocultarse, eso había provocado que su pie produjera ruido al derraparse contra el suelo, la bestia había escuchado el ruido, de modo que empezó a acercarse hacia ellos.

4 sabía que la bestia los encontraría, así que en un acto de valor, tomó una pequeña piedra y corrió del lado contrario, rodeando la mesa destrozada. Desde su lugar, pudo ver cómo el gato se acercaba cada ves más hacia su hermano y a 7, y antes de que pudiera descubrirlos, lanzó la pequeña roca lo más lejos que pudo, haciendo que esta chocara contra el suelo, distrayendo a la bestia y alejándolos de ellos.

La bestia se fue en busca de aquello que había producido aquel sonido, dejando solos a los tres muñecos.

**Eso es todo por ahora, por fa, dejen comentarios**


	5. Presa

5 despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormido durante su guardia, un terrible error que al parecer no había producido ningún incidente, con inseguridad y sobre todo miedo revisó el recinto con la mirada , al parecer todo estaba bien, 6 seguía dormido en su lugar al igual que 2, por un momento supuso que nada malo había sucedido durante su accidental descanso, sin embargo, ya no sentía a 4 recargado en su brazo, al comprobar que éste no se encontraba a su lado inmediatamente se puso de pie, la cama de madera estaba vacía y tampoco 7 se encontraba…

-"a dónde…"-el quinto muñeco no pudo decir más, de inmediato llegó a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior -"…no…"- dijo con un hilo de voz, sintió pánico, 7, 3 y 4 habían desaparecido, trató de calmarse pensando que debían estar en algún lugar de la capilla, sin embargo recordó la amenaza de la séptima muñeca sobre huir… la había cumplido, no lo podía creer, se sentía culpable, se había quedado dormido y de esa manera habían escapado.

El quinto muñeco miró hacia todas direcciones en la capilla, la luz del día lastimaba su único ojo, sin embargo no se detuvo y empezó a correr tratando de encontrarlos.

Rápidamente avanzó revisando la capilla, cruzó por el pórtico a un lado del altar, empezó a gritar sus nombres, sin embargo no respondieron, la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de él, sentía pánico, después de todo, sí había cumplido su cometido, 7 había escapado llevándose a los gemelos con ella.

-"no… por favor no…"- gemía 5 mientras corría buscando por la catedral

Trató de seguir avanzando, sin embargo empezó a sentir que sus fuerzas disminuían, aún así no se detuvo, era su culpa y tenía que encontrarlos. En un último intento trató de llamarlos, pero nunca hubo respuesta.

Agotado y sin fuerzas, el quinto muñeco cayó de rodillas, había llegado hasta una pared destrozada la cual habían utilizado como salida 7 y los gemelos hace unas horas, no los había encontrado… habían desaparecido…

5 miró a través de la enorme abertura, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño y que aparecieran sus amigos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría

Después de ver cómo el gato se alejaba, 4 fue corriendo junto con su hermano y 7, pensando que estaban a salvo, sin embargo, ambos pudieron escuchar un rugido proveniente de la máquina, la cual, se había enfurecido al perder por completo a su presa. 3 y 4 estaban paralizados, sabían que esa cosa no se iría hasta encontrarlos, escucharon a la bestia alejarse, buscando por otro lugar, sin embargo no pudieron moverse, instintivamente abrazaron a su protectora, la cual yacía entre ellos inconsciente.

Esperaron un tiempo, hasta que el único sonido que podía escucharse era el del viento, por fortuna, la bestia había caído en la pequeña trampa.

-'¿se ha ido…?'- preguntó 4, su gemelo guardó silencio, después de asegurarse no escuchar nada a su alrededor, decidió salir de la protección de la mesa, empezó a revisar con la mirada el lugar, después caminó hasta una pila de ladrillos, subió por ellos teniendo ahora una vista panorámica del lugar, el gato por fin se había ido sin volver, inmediatamente regresó con su hermano, el cual intentaba despertar a 7 sin éxito alguno.

-'no responde'- dijo su gemelo asustado -'¿crees que…?'-

-'no'- respondió su hermano, ella no podía estar muerta.

-'¿y ahora qué hacemos?'- preguntó con evidente miedo 4

-'no lo sé'- contestó en medio de un suspiro, necesitaban ayuda, pero no podían regresar a la catedral ya que desconocían su actual paradero y no sabían cómo volver, tenían miedo de salir, de encontrarse con la bestia de nuevo… de que afuera la lucha comenzara otra vez… 7 se encontraba gravemente herida y no sabían si volvería a despertar, estaban solos… tenían miedo… mucho miedo…

-'pero… ¿y si esa cosa vuelve?'-

3 trató de calmarse, la claridad de su mente empezaba a nublarse, no podía pensar… sin saber qué hacer se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

4 se sentía igual que su gemelo, desesperado y con miedo, pero tenía que controlarse así que pensó que lo mejor era ayudar a 7 primero.

-'tenemos que revisarla'- dijo 4, su gemelo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuidadosamente recostaron a 7 en el piso bocabajo, pudieron ver el daño en su espalda.

-'no se ve muy bien'- dijo 4 asustado, parte de la tela en donde yacía su número había desaparecido.

-'tenemos que repararla'- dijo 3

-'pero ¿cómo y con qué?, todo lo que traíamos se perdió'- contestó su gemelo recordando cómo la bestia había lanzado el casco contra el auto y las cosas habían salido volando por todas partes.

-'tenemos que salir a buscar'- declaró el tercer muñeco, inmediatamente su gemelo dibujó una expresión de terror, de la cual se percató su hermano.

-'tú cuida de ella, yo iré por los materiales'-

-'¡no voy a dejarte salir sólo!'- dijo 4 -'es demasiado peligroso'-

-'pero alguien tiene que cuidar de ella, además, la máquina se ha ido…'-

-'¿¡pero si vuelve!'- lo cortó 4, 3 no respondió, sabía que eso era una gran probabilidad.

-'no lo hará'- dijo 3, sin estar seguro en verdad.

4 bajó la mirada pensativo, después volvió a hablar -'en ese caso… yo iré'-

-'pensé que acordamos que te quedarías cuidando a 7'-

-'si, pero no fue a mí al que casi aplastó el avión'- 3 no respondió, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía notablemente por el fantasma del recuerdo, ante esto, su hermano se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-'necesitas descansar un poco'- dijo 4, su gemelo sin poder negarlo asintió con la cabeza desalentado.

-'no tardaré, sólo dime lo que necesitamos'-

-'aguja, hilo y algo con que podamos cortar, supongo que las cosas deben de estar cerca del auto'-

-'de acuerdo'- dijo empezando a caminar, sin embargo se detuvo volteando a ver a su hermano.

-'no te preocupes, no está lejos, además… si regresa la bestia prometo esconderme'- dijo 4 sonriendo, después salió en busca del material. Mientras tanto, 3 revisó a 7, no era un experto en la materia, sin embargo, cuando había estado en la habitación con el científico, había podido ver unas hojas que demostraban el diseño de sus cuerpos, y entre esas estaba la de 7.

Al parecer, la herida sólo era superficial, eso ya era ventajoso, ahora sólo se dedicarían a coser.

4 avanzo con un paso lento, siempre estando alerta, mirando a su alrededor, llegó hasta donde estaba el auto, pero al percatarse de escuchar un sonido desconocido inmediatamente corrió a esconderse como anteriormente habían hecho, detrás de la llanta del vehículo.

Sin poder evitarlo se asustó, miró en todas direcciones buscando a la bestia, sin embargo ésta nunca apareció, pronto descubrió que el sonido era provocado, por el rodar de un carrete de hilo empujado por el viento.

Emocionado, 4 corrió para tomar el carrete, ahora sólo le faltaban las tijeras y la aguja, y creía saber dónde se encontraba ésta última.

La emoción del hallazgo lo había llenado de valor, al mismo tiempo lo había incitado a seguir buscando, avanzó hasta donde había tropezado cuando la bestia los perseguía, y ahí encontró lo que buscaba. La aguja brillaba en medio del polvo y la tierra, inmediatamente 4 recogió el objeto, ahora lo tenía casi todo.

4 llevaba en brazos el carrete y la aguja, pero como era de una estatura chica, a cada minuto se le caía o el hilo, o la aguja… admitió le era un poco difícil llevar cargando ambas cosas, así que harto de su cómica situación, optó por hacer un nudo en el hilo, para que el pequeño mango que había creado con éste, no se desbaratara y de ésta manera evitar que el hilo saliera y se esparciera desperdiciándose, y ahora, podía llevar arrastrando el carrete, al comprobar que su invento había funcionado empezó a caminar, sin embargo producía un poco de ruido, pero podía avanzar más rápido.

El cuarto muñeco avanzaba feliz, ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar las tijeras que 7 había usado, sin embargo, 4 se detuvo, sintió que la tierra empezaba a temblar, pronto… escuchó unos fuertes rechinidos, una máquina de guerra estaba cerca.

4 sintió terror, no sabía de dónde provenía el sonido provocado por los enormes pasos, así que empezó a correr rápidamente tratando de llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano, sin embargo pudo ver que él no era el único en la carrera, dos personas había pasado corriendo a su lado sin siquiera notar la presencia del cuarto muñeco, rápidamente lo aventajaron, 4 sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, de modo que decidió esconderse debajo del auto de nuevo.

3 escuchó el ruido de una máquina acercase, sintió miedo por su hermano, al parecer la batalla entre humanos y máquinas no cesaría jamás.

4 se escondió, sin darse cuenta, había dado con una parte de las tijeras que 7 había usado a modo de espadas, sin embargo, en ese momento sólo podía sentir preocupación por los humanos que es ese momento escapaban de la enrome máquina… sentía la necesidad de ayudar a esas personas, pero sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, el cuarto muñeco oyó el disparo de una ametralladora seguido del sonido seco de un cuerpo que impactó contra el suelo, la máquina había matado a uno de los humanos, 4 no se movió, pronto pudo escuchar la explosión de una granada y de nuevo los mismos sonidos, después la máquina empezó a alejarse

Con tristeza el cuarto muñeco sujetó la pieza metálica que se hallaba en el suelo, para proseguir con su camino, la emoción que hace unos momentos era rebosante se había transformado de nuevo en miedo y angustia y sin siquiera mirar los cuerpos que yacían sin vida muy cerca de él avanzó hasta llegar con su hermano.

3 escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercase, al percatarse de que era su hermano corrió a abrazarlo.

-'ahí estas'-dijo sin soltarlo

El cuarto muñeco dejó caer al suelo las cosas que llevaba y devolvió el abrazo.

-'¿estás bien?'-preguntó 3 -'escuché ruidos afuera'-

-'era una de esas enorme máquinas'- dijo vagamente -'pero no te preocupes, se ha alejado'-añadió rápidamente después de ver la reacción de su hermano.

-'¿cómo se encuentra?'-

-'no muy bien, será mejor que empecemos'-terminando de hablar ambos volvieron con 7.

3 y 4 se sentaron cada uno a un lado de 7, cerca del cuarto muñeco se encontraban los materiales que había recogido.

-'iniciemos'- dijo 4.

-'espera…'- su gemelo empezó a revisar la espalda de 7 con cuidado, evidentemente necesitarían un parche para cubrir esa enorme herida -'hace falta tela'-

-'¿en dónde la encontraremos?'-

3 salió de la protección de la mesa y empezó a revisar con la mirada el lugar al igual que su gemelo.

-'¡mira!'- dijo 4 señalando con su mano un trozo de tela rojizo que sobresalía entre los ladrillos de la pared derrumbada, rápidamente ambos corrieron a traer el futuro parche.

La tela era perteneciente a una de las pancartas que señalaba el símbolo rojo de guerra, en el pasado había sido colocada en la pared de esa casa que más tarde sería derrumbada por una bomba cercana, ahora la mayor parte de la manta yacía bajo el derrumbe dejando salir un pequeño y desgarrado trozo.

Los gemelos intentaron jalar el pedazo que se dejaba ver, pero sólo lograron que se rompiera un poco, cansados buscaron otra opción

-'necesitaremos cortarla'- anunció 3 -'traeré algo filoso'-

-'espera'- lo detuvo su hermano al ver cómo la tela se había roto -'intentemos una vez más'-

Ambos volvieron a jalar, esta vez, la tela se había separado por completo ahora tenían el parche que necesitaban.

3 y 4 volvieron con 7 y empezaron, nerviosamente, la costura, después de verificar que su trabajo había sido un éxito los gemelos acomodaron a su protectora para que pudiera recuperarse, claro, sin salir de la protección de la mesa en donde se habían escondido.

-'creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí'- supuso 4 con una triste sonrisa al sentirse completamente desprotegido con un posible ataque aéreo acechándolos.

-'entonces necesitaremos un poco de luz'- previno su hermano -'iré a buscar a fuera, a ver si puedo encontrar las velas que traíamos'- 4 no objetó se sentía mas seguro al no haberse encontrado a la bestia durante su viaje.

-'yo cuidaré de ella, sólo ten cuidado'-

3 asintió con la cabeza y salió, el sol todavía no estaba ni siquiera en su apogeo, de modo que lucía como una idea estúpida buscar velas para pasar la noche, pero a él no le agradaba la idea de salir más tarde, cuando la batalla iniciara.

3 avanzó evitando los baches creados por las bombas y los demás escombros, siempre mirando a su alrededor, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el carro en donde se habían escondido y empezó a buscar la susodicha vela.

A lo lejos se escuchó un rechinido que rápidamente fue captado por 3, sin saber qué hacer revisó por los alrededores aterrorizado, el sonido producía un eco cada vez más inaguantable para el muñeco, sin tener la dirección del origen de esos ruidos rápido fue a refugiarse debajo del auto.

Asomando su cabeza por detrás de la llanta, 3 buscaba a su posible atacante, sin saber que estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, el rechinido metálico fue cesando hasta desaparecer, el tercer muñeco buscó por los alrededores con la mirada, al ver que no había nada pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir en busca de un mejor refugio, pero no se movió, casi paralizado por el miedo, poco a poco fue saliendo de la protección de la llanta para tener una mejor imagen del panorama, pero tan sólo había dejado salir la mitad de su cuerpo antes de salir a caminar cuando de entre las ruinas saltó el gato bestia dando un terrible rugido.

Rápidamente el tercer muñeco intentó esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde, el gato lo había visto, ahora corría detrás de él.

Llegó hasta la llanta en donde se encontraba 3, él no se movió, justo cuando el gato impactaba sus garras, el tercer muñeco corrió haciendo que las zarpas de la bestia quedaran atoradas en la llanta del vehículo, aprovechando ese lapso de tiempo para escapar.

No tenía mucha velocidad y sabía que la bestia lo alcanzaría pronto, pero como señal del cielo, pudo ver el casco que llevaban cerca de dos cuerpos humanos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces arrastró el casco por una pendiente hasta que éste tomara velocidad y del mismo modo poder subirse en él y derraparse huyendo con más facilidad.

Rápidamente aventajó a la bestia pero no logró avanzar un gran tramo debido a una pequeña roca que lo hizo salir volando junto con el casco, para después chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Casi había llegado al refugio en donde se encontraba su hermano, pero ahí no era a donde quería llegar, ya que delataría a 7 y a 4. El tercer muñeco intentó levantarse pero se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

4 había visto la caída de su gemelo, asustado corrió intentando llegar hacia él, pero al ver a la bestia acercarse se detuvo secamente. La bestia estaba a punto de atrapar a 3 entre sus fauces, pero al sentir que una roca golpeaba su cráneo volteó y miró a su atacante, era 4.

-'¡corre!'-gritó 3 al ver que la enorme bestia iniciaba la caza, 4 sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció a su gemelo.

Corrió al interior del lugar buscando un refugio que no fuera la mesa en donde ocultaban a 7, pero inmediatamente sintió unas garras que lo tiraban apresándolo en el suelo. 4 no se movió, la bestia quitó su extremidad para poder tomarlo entre sus dientes, mientras tanto 4 se puso de pie y justo antes de que la bestia intentara sujetarlo llegó su gemelo por debajo del cuerpo del gato y lo empujó haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo lejos de su atacante.

Por instinto los gemelos rápidamente fueron a ocultarse detrás de la mesa que había sido derribada y quedaba en forma vertical, obviamente la bestia los siguió, pero el espacio entre el mueble y la pared era muy pequeño, de modo que intentó agrandarlo para poder atrapar a los muñecos, al hacer esto había provocado que la mesa convergiera con la pared cerrando la salida y dejando a los gemelos y a 7 encerrados con la bestia enfrente de ellos.

La bestia dio un rugido, rápidamente aunque con un poco de dificultad 7 se incorporó después de recuperar la conciencia, mientras que el gato con una fuerza titánica lanzaba la mesa a un costado destrozándola por el impacto.

Los tres muñecos intentaron correr, la bestia hizo lo mismo y por fin dio con lo que quería; en medio de la carrera atrapó a 7 con sus dientes, los gemelo al ver esto intentaron volver para ayudarla, pero 7 se negó

-"¡CORRAN, AHORA!"- 4 siguió avanzando pero su hermano lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, ambos rápidamente corrieron hasta llegar a un orificio de una pared que daba a otro cuarto en donde la única puerta estaba cerrada.

La bestia intento alcanzarlos con sus garras pero al ver que no podía se dio a la fuga llevándose a 7.

Espero que les guste, por favor L y DC, o sea, lean y Dejen Comentarios :D


End file.
